NIGHTMARE
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: There is a monster loose at the Acadamy. A beast that feeds on the blood of the students; And something strange is happening to Tsukune. Could there be another Vampire at the school or has a ghoul of the past risin from the grave
1. The Beginning

**(+This is Xadro and Mines third R+V story titled nightmare and hope you enjoy it; we will still be updating The Forgotten though so dont worry about that+)**

(Chapter 1)

Deep within the halls of Youkai Academy, there is a dimension called Paradise. Within this place, two young teens train in order to get stronger for the threat that they must face known as Fairy Tail. Those two students were Moka Akashiya a powerful vampire and Tsukune Aono a human turned ghoul.

After school Moka had taken Tsukune to Paradise to begin their daily training. She grabbed the whip Belmont and here inner self was released. It would be she who oversaw Tsukune's training to make him stronger. Even though this is what he wanted, Tsukune always hated this part of the day. The reason is probably because he'd always have trouble moving his body afterwards. Once ready, he took a deep breath and unleashed his Youki. When he was ready, they began to fight. Moka starts off by appearing behind him and kicking him square in the back.

Tsukune crashed into a grove of trees that snapped and broke. His body lay on the ground until he pulled himself up and charged at Moka his fist drawn back for a punch. However before he could attack Moka vanished.

His Youki sensing told him that she was right behind him before he could turn around she sent another kick into the back of his legs and Tsukune fell to the ground in pain. A kick like that on a normal human would have shattered the bones however Tsukune was not exactly normal so he only felt pain but without any lasting damage.

"Tsukune you must learn to expect dodges like that, had I been a real enemy I could have already killed you."

Tsukune struggled to get up but he could not move just yet. Moka cracked the whip. "Stand Tsukune, the longer you remain on the ground the longer you leave yourself open and defenseless." Tsukune stood up as he was told but he left his defenses down. Once Moka saw that Tsukune was open, she kicked him in the chin, sending him flying backwards into a boulder.

"What the hell?!" Tsukune yelled.

"Once again you left yourself open to an attack even when getting up you must be ready to attack."

_"Gods you call this training…it's like boot camp in hell. I think she is actually enjoying this." _Tsukune thought

_'Fight back.' _Said a voice in his head a voice that was alien to him.

"Huh"He said aloud_. 'Fight back fight this vampire show her your power; **FIGHT BACK.**'_ The alien voice demanded.

Suddenly Tsukune was charging at Moka with a surge of energy flowing through him. Moka lifted her leg to deliver another kick. But then something happened that Moka had not anticipated Tsukune grabbed her foot faster then she had expected. She stared at him in time to catch a smile he then threw her into the same tree grove she had kicked him in just a few minutes ago.

Before impact, she flipped to stop herself from slamming into the trees but as soon as she looked up a punch was sent straight into her face; knocking her to the ground.

_'What's going on? He's faster than usual.'_ She thought while aloud she said "Good Tsukune your getting better but-" She jumped up and cracked the whip and sent it at Tsukune. She hopped the wrap it around his leg and bring him to his knees for her to send a finishing blow.

But that's not what happened. The whip was close to his leg however Tsukune let his arm drop and the whip wrapped around it. He brought his arm up and smiled. "Aw so close."

He then gave a sharp tug and Moka who had loosened her grip for only a millisecond felt the whip, Belmont, ripped out of her hands. Her eyes widened, without Belmont she could only remain awake for one minute.

Tsukune cracked Belmont and it whipped only inches from her face. "Now who has let their defenses down?" He lashed the whip again. A smile was spreading on his face.

Inner Moka felt herself falling into a sleep while outer Moka was beginning to take over. The last thought that ran through her head was _'Tsukune you're…are changing.'_

The now powerless and defenseless Outer Moka was now awake and in control of the body.

Tsukune whose eyes were filled with a small form of delight brought the whip back for another lash. He did even seem aware the Moka had changed.

Outer Moka covered herself and cried. "TSUKUNE PLEASE STOP."

Tsukune seemed to snap out of his battle mode and realization dawned upon him. He dropped the whip and rushed over to Moka.

"Moka…I uh did not mean to…I was…are you alright?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both exited the other dimension together ten minutes later with Tsukune still franticly apologizing to Moka. "Tsukune it's alright you did not hurt me but you did make Inner Moka a little upset."

Suddenly out of nowhere a huge hammer dropped down. Just an inch from where Tsukune had just been standing.

"You lowly human how dare you makes my onee-Sama angry. I will kill you." The young red headed vampire Kokoa Shuzen; Moka's younger sister screamed.

Tsukune began running around franticly trying to avoid Kokoa's attack.

Just then Kokoa turned into a huge block of ice. "Those who try to hurt my Tsukune get turned into a popsicle." Said the snow women Mizore Shirayuki in her icy voice.

Mizore had just appeared behind Tsukune. And while Moka was trying to free her crazed sister. "Tsukune I never got to truly thank you for rescuing me in Snow Village. How about you and me in my room and I can thank you in my own special way." She said as she rubbed her legs against Tsukune's.

Before Tsukune could even get a respond out a golden basin fell on Mizore's head **(+I decided to mix it up a bit+) **

"Get away from Tsukune you freaky stalker desu."

Mizore fell to the ground and Yukari Sendo the most perverted little girl at the academy threw herself at Tsukune.

"Yukari what are you doing." Tsukune stammered

"I want to prove to everyone that I can be just as sexy and mature as them." She leaned forward to kiss Tsukune when a fist crashed on the witches head.

"As if you, a child, who has not matured could satisfy MY Tsukune." Said the Succubus Kurumu Korono

Yukari was now on the ground rubbing her head. "owwie ouch." She sobbed.

Kurumu then embraced Tsukune and placed his head into her enormous breast. "This is how a man truly loves his women, large and busty. So clearly I am the only one suited to be with Tsukune."

Tsukune meanwhile was suffocating like he always did when Kurumu did this. After he passed out from lack of oxygen the girls began to fight over him. This was just typical scene at Youkai Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

Night at the academy; now that was creepy. The forest of dead trees that surrounded the school extended their shadows. The crows would caw and wolves howl. It always made Tsukune shiver a tiny bit.

He was in his dorm room and had just gotten out of the shower, while he was drying himself he thought. _'What happened today during training? I…I think I actually wanted to hurt Moka.'_

He shook his head as he put on his T-shirt and boxers. "No I would never hurt Moka…never." He walked over to his bed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling for a bit _'But still for a moment I…I enjoyed…fighting her?'_

He turned off his lamp light and the room fell into darkness. And it was not long after that Tsukune himself went into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A couple hours later and half way to the girls dorms.)

The girl stopped the catch her breath. "Damn can't believe I had to serve a detention this late." She looked at her digital watch which had a small light that showed her the time. "Crap it is almost 12:30 I got to move."

She started running again towards the girls dorms. However from the shadows something watched her. This thing whatever it was smiled.

It followed the girl hardly making a sound.

The girl was close to the dorms when she heard something. "huh" She spun around. "Is someone there?" all she got in response was something that sounded like a dry laugh.

The girl was becoming scared. "Who's there!?" She demanded

The thing that was watching her from the shadows smelled the air. It could smell her fear it was like a sweet aroma to It.

The girl began to move backwards. "I'm getting out of here." She started to turn around with the intention on running but stopped.

The thing that had been watching her was now in front of her. Her eyes widened. This monster had silver hair and red slit eyes. The monster grinned and revealed two sharp fangs. "Hello" It said before lunging at her.

The girl attempted to transform into her monster form however the monster was too fast it was suddenly behind her pinning her arms with one hand and grabbing her neck with the other.

The girl tried to scream but she could not force the sound from her mouth. The monster turned her head to the side so that her neck was completely exposed.

The monster stared at the girl's neck. He could sense the precious blood pumping through her veins. It ran its tongue down the girls neck and she gave a small fearful gasp as tears were running down her face.

"Yes fear me girl. Your fear makes your blood even sweeter."

"P…please god don't." she stammered.

"God?!" The monster laughed. "My dear girl. There is no god. There is only me." the monster then opened its mouth and sank its fangs into her neck.

The girl gave a small shudder and then went limb. The monster continued to drink until the girl's heart started beating slower with each beat. It drank until there was not enough blood to support the girls systems. IT drank until the girl died.

The monster detached itself from the girl and watched the now lifeless body fall to the ground. The girl's dead eyes stared into space.

The monster wiped its mouth. "A good meal however I would have preferred one more innocent." The monster stretched its arms. "Ah it's good to just come out and stretch in the moonlight even it is only for a bit." The monster stared up at the moon and sighed. "I guess I should be heading back."

The monster took one last look at the girl it had just drained. "Have a good night."

The beast then walked away from the body and back into the consuming folds of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune opened his eyes. It took his mind several seconds to register that he was on the floor. "What the?!" He said as he got up.

"How did I get on the floor?" He asked himself before he saw his blanket and sheets on the floor and concluded that he fell out of bed.

"Hmmmm I…feel great." He said. For some reason he felt twice as refreshed as he normally would. "Man I never felt this good in the morning. Well I think heard somewhere that sleeping on the floor is good for you."

Tsukune smiled and headed for the small dorm kitchen. He put some bread in the toaster and went to his little fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and drank from it. The juice for some reason tasted strange in his mouth. He ignored this and took another drink. The toaster popped up the now ready toast. Tsukune buttered it and ate it quickly.

After a quick five minute shower Tsukune got dressed in his uniform.

Blue sky with a few clouds was overhead the school that might've given the impression of a haunted house, as it had the stereotypical design given to those kinds of houses, with sloping roofs and dark windows. The forest too would've given any passerby a slight feeling of unease, as if it held unnatural things within its premises. But for the students that were headed to school due to first bell ringing, this was completely normal, and no one felt ill at ease.

The wind blew gently as one of the females headed to class, a very cute pink-haired girl dressed in the uniform of the school, called out with a smile, "Good Morning, Tsukune!"

One of the boys who was heading towards class, dressed in the male uniform, turned his head and smiled back. "Good morning, Moka."

He had been waiting for her just outside the school and now looked dreamily at her. Likewise, the pink-haired girl had begun to stare at Tsukune with a similar look in her bright green eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Kurumu at Moka, who had been just inches away from Tsukune's neck. "You were about to suck Tsukune's blood again, weren't you?" However, before Moka could answer, the girl jumped onto Tsukune, his head going in between her breasts. "I won't let her suck your blood, Tsukune."

"Kurumu, could you possibly get off…" Tsukune pleaded, as he was very slowly being suffocated. To answer his request, a basin dropped out of nowhere on Kurumu's head.

"Take that, you big-breasted woman! " Yukari shouted, her wand raised, before she herself latched onto Tsukune.

"Jealous that I can get Tsukune with my sex appeal, while you have nothing in that department, Yukari?" Kurumu said, making it a point to jab at Yukari's chest as she said this. This of course, made the two soon get into a fight.

"Tsukune…" Mizore said as she seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a lollipop in mouth.

"Mizore…" Tsukune replied, before she was now on Tsukune's arm. However, he managed to pull away from her, and went back over to Moka, before she smiled, and the entire group headed to class, with Yukari and Kurumu shooting angry looks at each other.

Then the demon named Kokoa came waving her giant hammer wildly. "Onee-sama, please come out before you go to class." Everyone in the group got rather frightened looks, before Kurumu quickly stuck her foot out, causing the girl to trip, as well as the hammer to revert back to the bat Ko-chan.

"Kokoa, how many times…" Moka started, before hearing a loud scream. "What was that?"

Mizore pointed in the direction. "It came from over there." Everyone ran over to where Mizore had pointed. They only had to run a few feet when they saw a huge group of students crowding around.

Tsukune and the others pushed their way through until they could see what had happened.

Tsukune's eyes widened, Moka covered her mouth, Mizore's lollipop fell from her mouth, Yukari hide behind Kurumu, and Kokoa just stared.

Lying on the ground was the corpse of a female student. Her skin was ghostly pale. Her eyes were open and clouded over with death. And on her neck there was a deep wound that looked like it had been torn open and sucked dry.

Voices from the other students came up as they whispered things.

"Look at her."

"I think she was in my second period class"

"Look at that wound on her neck."

"Yeah looks like what ever did this…sucked her blood."

When that was said everyone's eyes turned to Moka and Kokoa who were the only ones who could have done something like this.

(End of chapter one)

**(+Hope you all liked chapter one please send your reviews either good or bad+)**


	2. Dead In the Water

(Chapter two)

Even after class had started everyone was still talking about the girl's body. Rumors were spreading around the school like a wildfire. And all the rumors had one thing in common; it was that Moka and Kokoa were the culprits.

"HOW DARE THOSE LOWLY COMMENERS ACCUSE MIGHTY AND NOBLE VAMPIRES OF SUCH A CRIME!" Kokoa snarled in Ms. Nekonome's classroom. Kurumu who was sitting on a desk responded. "Shouldn't you be in your classroom?"

Naturally she was ignored by the red head who continued to rant and rave. Moka however spoke in a calmer voice. "Although I don't like to say it…but those marks on the girl's neck were that of a vampire." Kokoa stared at her sister. "Onee-chan how could you say tha-" Suddenly Ms. Nekonome, the cat teacher, appeared behind Kokoa and grabbed her.

"Kokoa you know this is not your homeroom." She said with an evil grin as she dragged the protesting girl out of the class; giving the group a bit longer to talk to each other.

"Do you think there could be another vampire at the school?" Yukari asked

Moka shook her head. "No if there was another vampire here Kokoa or the inner me would have sensed something."

"You said that the marks on that girl's neck were that of a vampire…they did not look the kind of marks you leave after you bite Tsukune." Mizore stated as she popped up from under the desk.

Moka nodded. "True the marks looked more like that of a primitive more savage vampire."

"Or maybe your inner self has been secretly going out on nightly feedings and is going crazy."

Tsukune turned to Kurumu "Kurumu that's not nice. You know Inner Moka can't come out without having the Rosario removed or without having the whip Belmont with her."

Kurumu shrugged her shoulders. "Just saying."

Before anyone could say anything else Ms. Nekonome reentered the classroom and smiled at her class. "Ok Everyone it is time to get to work. She said in her usual perky voice. And the Rest of the newspapers clubs conversation was cut off for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(After Class and Club and Inside Paradise)

Kick, punch, and dodge. These were the only things Tsukune was concentrating one while he 'sparring'with inner Moka. And on a hill all female members of the newspaper club watched.

"Oh look at Tsukune. He is so strong and powerful." Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby drooled.

"Look at Moka she is so amazing and sexy." Yukari and Kokoa sighed with pleasure.

"Tsukune is getting so much better in his training." Mizore stated as she sucked intensely on her lollipop.

"I know and it's only natural that he would want to get stronger in order to protect me his true love." Kurumu said as she fantasized.

"Dream on succubus, it's me who Tsukune wants to get stronger for." Ruby the witch and the chairman's assistant said.

"It does not matter how strong Tsukune gets. There is no way he will ever be able to defeat my Onee-Sama." Kokoa responded. Yukari nodded her head. "Yes yes Moka has that combination of Power, Agility, and Grace that makes her invulnerable desu."

Then there was a huge crashing sound and they all turned and looked at the battle below. Tsukune was picking up huge rocks and hurling them at Moka with amazing speed and precision.

Moka was able to evade the rocks and even shatter a few of them but Tsukune seemed to have an ample supply.

"It seems that Moka is having some trouble." Kurumu said to Kokoa with a small smirk on her face as she they watched the battle below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka dodged another volley of stones. "Damn normally this would be no problem but I can't get close enough to make a…wait that's it!" She grabbed one of the stones that had just been thrown at her and then using her own more powerful senses and aimed at Tsukune's left hand and threw it. It struck his hand and Tsukune gave a yell of pain.

Moka saw her opportunity and charged at Tsukune when she was within striking she swung her leg straight into his side. Tsukune was about to sent sprawling back. But then Tsukune's body began acting on its own. Tsukune dug his feet into the ground and held his position. Moka saw this and reacted with another kick however he blocked it with his arms and held his ground.

"Not bad Tsukune" Inner Moka said

She expected to Tsukune to respond. To show a weakness with his emotion but he simply wore a blank face.

Suddenly Inner Moka felt the wind get knocked out of her. In her momentary distraction Tsukune and sent a strong punch into her stomach. She doubled over a bit then Tsukune sent another punch into her jaw.

Inner Moka was sent back somewhat. She was a bit dazed Tsukune charged at her again and punching her again and again. Until she was bending over on the ground. "Tsuku…Tsukune…Stop!"

Tsukune stood above her. Moka looked up at Tsukune and for a split second she thought she saw something in Tsukune's eye; something dark but then it was replaced by his normal innocent human eyes.

Tsukune then bent down and helped Inner Moka up. "You ok?"

Inner Moka pulled away from Tsukune and stared at him.

Tsukune stared at the vampire. "Is something wrong?"

Inner Moka took one more look at Tsukune and shook her head. "No; our training is done for the day Tsukune." And she turned around and left without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every girl stared at the scene below. To them it was unbelievable.

"How; how can that be? That pathetic human brought my Onee-sama to her knees." Kokoa thought franticly.

She looked over to see if the others shared her concern but all she saw where a lot of drooling fan girls that were now running down to Tsukune.

"Like being surrounded by children." Kokoa sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I beat Moka…again_?"_ He said aloud. _"_How is that even possible?"

_'Who cares how it's possible the fact is that I beat her__.'_ He suddenly thought.

Tsukune shook his head. "Must be tired starting to think weird." He said slowly.

He looked over at his digital clock. It read 11:50; He suddenly felt very tired. He had not even changed out his uniform; but he felt too tired to get up. He reached over and turned off his lamp and closed his eyes. Not two minutes later he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiryaku was second year female student who was enjoying a nightly swim. She did two laps before she got out and shook her mermaid tail dry. And then transformed them into human legs; and dipped them into the water.

"Ahhh it's so nice to have to pool to myself." She said aloud.

Keiryaku had heard of the death of a first year student but she did not let the fear keep her from swimming even though her friend Kala had left.

She jumped back into the pool and decided to just lounge around in her human form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monster walked into the pool area. With its hyper-ability it could sense a mermaid in the pool. It could read her emotions. Over confidence, arrogance, so sure that she was safe.

The monster smiled. It would show this little sea dweller the error of her thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiryaka was just relaxing when she felt a ripple in the pool. "Huh who's there?" She called. There was no answer but she felt more ripples in the water.

She stared at the water hoping to catch a glimpse of the figure. But she saw nothing. It was too dark to see in the water even for a mermaid.

Keiryaka decided she needed to get out of the pool. She headed towards the edge and was almost there when something grabbed her leg.

She gave a yell and then turned her head to see what had grabbed her. Then bursting out of the water was the monster. It stared at the girl with its red eye slits. Water dripped from its silver hair.

"Haven't you heard that you should never swim alone?" The monster smirked

Keiryaka had only just enough time for one scream before the monster was upon her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An hour later)

A young girl was straying around Yokai Academy looking for her friend. She walked over the pool where she knew her friend would be.

She walked into the pool locker room and looked around. Keiryaka was not in there.

Keiryaku, this isn't funny! Come on!" The girl screamed for her friend to come out of hiding. She walked over into the swimming area and flipped on the lights so that the pool lit up. When the lights came on she saw something floating in there. As she got closer to the pool she saw what the object was and nearly threw up

"Keiryaku?!" She looked at the dead body of her friend. Her body was covered in lacerations and had no blood in it.

She ran to the school infirmary. There she ran into Ruby.

"Ruby, Keiryaku..... Dead.... Body..... No blood...... HELP!" she said. Ruby didn't understand but a nurse somehow did.

"Ruby she said that she found her friend Keiryaku, dead and the body had no blood and she is freaked out." the nurse explained.

"Where did you find her body, Kala?" Ruby asked her.

Kala led Ruby to the pool and Clung to Ruby as the witch stared at the body.

"I need to inform the Chairman." As she Turned and lead Kala away.

Above them the red moon hung in the sky like an evil and ill omen.

**(+ I would like to thank Soulnight for the victim part would not have had a scene of it in this chapter without her. Please R&R+) **


	3. Neccaceary Death

Chapter 3

Tsukune awoke that morning once again on the floor. He got up and groaned as he sat on his bed. He still felt better than he had ever felt before; but there was something gnawing at his stomach, like he was going to be sick.

He was still dressed in his uniform from yesterday and did not really feel like changing. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He turned splashed some water on his face.

It felt cool and seemed to ease the feeling. He looked at the mirror and at the image of himself staring back. He smiled and left the bathroom. He had to get to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later after Class)

"Ok everyone listen up. I have just heard that there has been another murder last night." Gin told the members of the newspaper club.

Everyone nodded. They had heard that the body of another girl had been found floating in the pool. This one was drained of blood as the last one was. Worse than that people were beginning to side step Moka and her sister. People were really starting to think that she and Kokoa were responsible for the deaths. Gin continued his little speech. "Now in order to clear the lovely Moka's name we need to find out what creature is responsible for this."

"Clear Onee-Chans name…what about me?" Kokoa cried.

"Get something on that flat chest of yours and we will talk." Gin said with a sly grin that vanished when Kokoa's giant hammer came crashing down on his head again and again.

"Gin does have a point." Mizore said

"You think I have a flat chest too?" Kokoa yelled

"NO no I mean something is killing these people out there; two people in two nights so this thing might attack again tonight." Mizore explained

"Well it has gone after two pretty girls so it is clear that I will be a target." Kurumu proclaimed. She then ran over and hugged Tsukune. "So Tsukune here will need to stay by me so I will be protected." She smiled as everyone rolled their eyes.

Gin got up off the floor and rubbed his head then put on his serious face. "This is not the time for jokes people. I heard from Ruby that the Chairman is starting to suspect Moka and Kokoa."

"WHAT" Everyone responded at once.

"Yeah I know." Gin said with a shrug

"That bastard after all we do for him he should have more trust in Moka and Kokoa." Tsukune answered.

"Yeah I know I don't like it anymore then you do, which is why we need to find out who is really responsible."

"Why Gin I did not know you cared so much about my sister and me." Moka said.

Gin walked over and placed his hand on Moka's chest. "Anything for you Moka." He gave a small squeeze and the last they saw of Gin was when he was being dragged off to the nurse's office after Kokoa and Yukari beat him into pulp.

That signaled the end of the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-sama, won't you come out today please?" Kokoa begged as she and the others exited the clubroom.

They all knew what this meant, and Moka got a look of horror, before telling Tsukune, "Don't worry, I'll somehow handle this."

Kokoa came up to them, and Moka said, "Sorry Kokoa, but we're not lying when we say that that side can't come out just to see you."

Kokoa frowned. "You're lying… you always say that, and then she always ends up coming out. So why can't I just get her to come out for me for once?"

Moka tried to think of something to say, but Kokoa continued. "I guess I'll just have to keep going and force her to come out!"

With that, she grabbed her bat familiar Ko-chan, forcing it to transform into a spike ball, and the gang was horrified, knowing what power it packed. Kokoa swung the ball just as Moka ran away, and the weapon crashed into the ground with the strength of the teenage Vampire Kokoa behind it, causing a deep crater in the ground.

Right before the impact, Tsukune had gone one way, whereas the girls went another. Just as he was about to go and provide some sort of backup for Moka, someone grabbed him and pulled him into a small space between the buildings.

Then Kokoa's ball slammed right next to their spot. Moka was nearby, having run back, and was now in her usual pinch. "Onee-sama, why aren't you coming out yet?" As Kokoa saw Tsukune running, she said, "Oh, maybe that's the reason…" having noted that Tsukune was always around when her nee-sama was around. As Tsukune ran, Kokoa brought her weapon down into the ground again, and the force of the impact caused Tsukune to trip and fall, but not before grabbing onto Moka's rosary and pulling it off.

A powerful demonic aura suddenly came into existence as Moka's inner self was unsealed, and the air seemed to darken. Kokoa, upon seeing this, got all-teary eyed, and ran to the sister she adored. "Onee-sama, you came out for me!"

Moka glanced down to Tsukune, a small tired smile on her face. "Thank you, Tsukune-kun. Now I can finally deal with this pest." She focused her attention back to Kokoa, who was now hugging her chest enthusiastically.

"Kokoa," She said as she looked down at her sister with a very rare smile "how many times do I have to tell you…" her smile became a frown, and now Kokoa was afraid. "Know your place!"

With that, Moka used her signature kick at Kokoa, but with the aim to send her as far away as possible rather than inflict any damage. In fact, she somehow managed to send her flying to the other side of the academy. As Moka turned her attention back to Tsukune, she extended a hand, and pulled him to his feet. He was just about to hand her the rosary back, when she stopped him. "Listen to me, Tsukune. I do not know how you were able to defeat me yesterday in battle. I will acknowledge my loss; but there is something wrong."

"What; what do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"You...are changing." She answered

"Into what?"

She did not answer instead she grabbed the rosary from his somewhat resisting hand, the air seemed to go back to normal as she re-sealed herself, and Tsukune caught the outer, pink-haired self of Moka. Was that concern he saw in her eyes as she spoke just before she sealed herself?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the whole Kokoa incident Tsukune suddenly remembered that he needed to ask Moka something. "Moka, we have that quiz in math in a few days, right?"

"Eh?" Moka gave a start as Tsukune distracted her from her thoughts. "Math quiz…oh, that's right. What about it?" It took her a while to remember what Tsukune was asking about.

"Well," Tsukune replied as her averted his eyes, "I was wondering if I could come over to your room for a while, and study."

Moka blinked, all her previous thoughts now burned from her brain. She just knew that her own cheeks were flushed at the thought of spending some quality, ahem, studying time with the young man. "S-sure, Tsukune. Um… You want to come over later tonight though I have to do a few things?"

Still with a slight red tinge to his otherwise pleased face, Tsukune nodded. "Great! I will meet you at your room tonight then."

Immediately, Kurumu came over and latched onto Tsukune's arm, pressing her well-endowed chest against him. "No Tsukune, why don't you come study with me?"

Tsukune sweatdropped. The look in her eyes told gave him the hint that books were not on her agenda. "Um, Kurumu…"

"…your grades are even lower than Tsukune's!" Yukari finished for him. "You should be begging for help yourself!"

Kurumu's eyebrow twitched at this unpleasant reminder over her low grades. However, managing to hold off on attacking Yukari, she decided to change her strategy. "Okay then… Moka, why don't I join you and Tsukune? Please?"

This definitely threw a wrench into Tsukune's idea, as there was no real reason to say 'no' to Kurumu without causing a huge scene, despite the fact that he wanted to be with Moka alone. However, Mizore made things even more complicated, as she somehow slipped between Kurumu and Tsukune, and spoke softly into his ear, "Tsukune, we can always study… other things… together...alone in my room...or on the bed" Mizore said as she got closer to Tsukune

Tsukune shuddered. Whether it was from Mizore's ice cold breath tickling his ear or the implication of her suggestion, he didn't really know. "Thanks, but no thanks, Mizore. I… just need to study math, that's all." Kurumu looked right into Mizore's face. "Just what kind of things were you intending to study, huh?"

Mizore turned, and was now lost in her own thoughts as a smile and blush spread across her face. "Wonderful; wonderful things."

Kurumu didn't even have to guess as her jaw dropped. "You stalker-" However, the sentence was cut off as Mizore froze her solid. With this, Yukari now took advantage of the situation.

"Tsukune you know, I'm genius of the school… why don't you study with me instead?" She said with a very sly smile on her face. "And then… we could also study more...**_'complex'_** things, when we're done with math of course." **(+ Wow are all witches perverted like this...cause if so I would love meet some +) _(~ E/N: *CoughLoliconCough* ~)_ **

Moka now joined Tsukune in a combined look of horror, still surprised that the youngest of their group could sometimes think on such a mature level. However, Tsukune managed to once again throw a wet blanket on the situation. "Sorry Yukari but the last time I studied your notes, I became confused. I understand Moka-san's notes a little better though."

"Oh, now even you're trying to take Tsukune… you sneaky little child!" Kurumu had managed to break free of the ice, and all the holding back on Yukari from earlier was now unleashed in a furious strip down of the loli witch.

With Kurumu and Yukari again fighting and Mizore lost in her sex filled thoughts while absently staying out of the way while the two girls continued their fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(10:00 P.M.)**

Tsukune knocked on Moka's dorm room door. It soon opened and the cute pink haired vampire smiled at her guest.

"Hi Tsukune."

"Good evening Moka. I'm here to study."

Moka opened the door wide and gestured for him to enter.

"Yes yes of course please come in Tsukune I have my notes prepared."

Tsukune walked inside and Moka shut the door behind him. And the two began to study for the math exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(11:45 P.M) **

Tsukune gave a small bow to Moka as he stood outside her door.

"Thank you again for helping me study for the test Moka." He told her.

"It was no problem Tsukune I am happy to help you any time." She responded.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for your notes and help you with?"

"Uh well...there is something you can do...if it is not too much trouble." She stammered

"What is that Moka?"

"Well you see. I am really hungry and I did not get any blood today...so I was wondering if...I could?"

Tsukune's face fell and he sighed as he nodded his approval and offered her his neck. Moka eagerly bite down and began to suck his blood.

However she frowned when tasted it. _"Hmmm something is weird...Tsukune's blood tastes a little strange tonight."_ She Thought.

After Moka had drank her fill Tsukune once again thanked her and then left. Leaving Moka to watch as Tsukune disappeared into the shadows of the pathway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(12:00 P.M.)**

The monster was out on the path tonight. Not looking for a meal, simply enjoying the fact it could move around freely. It stared up at the moon that was high in the night sky and smiled. It was having a splendid time until a harsh voice interrupted it.

Hey you!" An older boy in school uniform stepped into the path ahead of him. He had a huge two headed axe over one shoulder. The boy stared at the monster and realized who it was. "So you're the one that killed my Keiryaku." He said with a snarl.

The monster stared at the maddened student but showed little emotion. "Are you referring to that Mermaid whore in the pool?" He said with a small smirk.

The student eyes twitched. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID." The boy yelled His school jacket tore as he released his true form and grew a foot and half taller. His human face took on the appearance of a bull's and two great horns sprouted from his skull. "I'm a Minotaur; I will fight you and avenge my beloved Keiryaku!" He swung the axe about menacingly.

The monster gave a slight smile. "Listen I'm not really in the mood to kill you right now...so why don't you just take that little toy of yours, leave and forget you ever saw me."

The Minotaur let out and loud roar. "Are you making fun me?! I'm a mighty warrior and I'll chop you into pieces!" The Minotaur ran at him hefting his axe.

The monster gave a small laugh "Fool" then the Minotaur was above it.

The Minotaur sent his axe in a downward chop that aimed to split the monster clean down the middle. To the Minotaur it seemed like a powerful blow. But to the monsters powerful senses it looked a clumsy and far too slow attack. It stepped forward easily avoiding it and delivered a single punch to the Minotaur's exposed chest.

The Minotaur was sent crashing into the ground. His Axe implanted in the earth next to him.

The Minotaur gave a groan and tried to reach for its Axe. But the monster walked over and brought its foot down on its enemy's chest.

"Your kind is so foolish...a shot of adrenaline and a big axe and you all think you are mighty killers. When in reality you are nothing more than weak little calf's." The monster laughed.

The Minotaur made a desperate reach for his axe. But the Monster reached down and picked it up and snapped it.

"You must be very weak if you have to rely on such a primitive weapon to save you." The monster said as it threw both pieces away.

The male Minotaur stared at the red eyed monster. The monster could see the fear in the boy's eyes. "Hmmm I'm really not that hungry right now...and I doubt you would taste that good. But I can't just let you go free with the knowledge of who I am."

The monster brought back its arm, fist open and fingers pointed. "I guess you should just die."

Faster than the Minotaur could see the monster brought its hand down and its fingers pierced the flesh of its neck. Blood began to gush from the Minotaur's throat. With the last fleeting moments his life the Minotaur stared into the face of the monster. And saw nothing but pure death and evil in those red eyes.

When the monster felt the last of the Minotaur's life leave him. It brought its fingers out and licked them clean. "I guess when you look at it...your death was necessary." The monster told the dead body. "It will be an example to any other foolish creature who dares to challenge me."

The monster walked away. Leaving a trail of death behind in its wake.

**(+ hope you liked it. Please Read and Review +)**


	4. Anger

Chapter 4

"Another dead student!?" The chairman said as he looked at the report that Ruby had just given him.

They were in his office which many believed to be one of the scariest places in the Academy. It was creepy and barely lit room. All around the room shelves lined the room. Each one filled with various objects. There were skulls, weaponry, jewels, books, and other odd objects.

"Yes sir this time it was a male student." Ruby his faithful assistant told him

"Three students in three nights, all of them random…this killer does not seem to distinguish between them." The chairman said with a sigh. "If this gets any worse I may forced to take action."

"Sir please…I have heard the rumors. But you cannot honestly think that Moka and her sister are responsible for these attacks?" Ruby pleaded to him.

"I do not wish to debate this with you Ruby. But so far all evidence points to them. If worse come to worse then I will have no choice but to take action." The chairman said without a hint of remorse in his voice. "Can I trust you to stand by me if that time comes?"

Ruby was silent, the others where her friends and that would never change. But she had sworn her loyalty to Chairman.

The Chairman watched as the young witch nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune are you ok? You look sick desu." Yukari asked Tsukune who was just staring at his food.

They were all sitting outside at the tables enjoying lunch. But Tsukune was just looking at his food. He had not taken a bite at all. He just sat there silently.

Mizore snapped her finger close to Tsukune's face. "Tsukune; come on you ok."

He seemed to snap out of his trance. "Huh; What?" He said as if he just realized where he was.

Moka looked at Tsukune; he had black lines under his eyes, and he seemed a bit pale.

"Yukari's right Tsukune you seem sick are you-" The pink haired vampire was interrupted when Kurumu went over and felt Tsukune's forehead.

"Hmmm if my Tsukune is sick then I shall take care of him. I have this cute little nurse's costume in my room for just the occasion." She proclaimed proudly.

"I bet you do. You probably use it for one of your crazed fetishes." The young witch told the succubus.

Naturally this started one of their daily (hourly) fights amongst them. **(+You know I wonder if you pulled out all the stops which one of them would win in a fight+)** **_(~ E/N: Kurumu, Yukari is just an 12 year old brat after all ~)_**

Admits the chaos Tsukune left the group and headed for the roof. Moka stared after him. _'Something is wrong.'_ She thought as she slowly followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune threw up; and he vomited hard.

Truth be told he did feel sick. He had felt sick all morning. But it was weird kind of sick for the past two days he had felt better than he had ever felt on his life but now he felt like shit. When he had woken up this morning he was in room; but he had not recollection of ever getting back to his dorm. He had no appetite and from what he had seen in the mirror he looked like he had been getting little sleep.

And now he was up on the roof vomiting. After he felt the last of the bile leave his system and as he stood up he glanced down at his vomit for a second and was surprised and a bit frightened, the vomit contained mostly blood, perhaps he was more ill than he thought, but before he could ponder further on why his vomit had so much blood in it he was disturbed by soft voice calling out to him.

"Tsukune."

He turned around and saw Moka coming towards him a worried look on her face.

"Tsukune what is wrong." She asked.

He turned away from her, trying to hide the bloody mess from her sight. The last thing he wanted was his friends to start worrying about him.

"There is nothing wrong." He said with back turned.

"That's not true Tsukune. You have been looking bad for the past three days." The vampire said as she got closer to him.

"I'm fine Moka." He said again with a slightly sharp edge to his words

"Tsukune you have not eaten your lunch in the past two days. You look as if you have not slept, and inner Moka can see it too. Something is wrong with you." Moka said obviously not hearing the sharp edge to his tone.

Tsukune clenched and unclenched his fist. _'Why won't she leave this alone.' _He thought as he felt himself getting irritated by her constant nagging.

Moka who was now right next to him placed a hand on his arm. "Tsukune; if something is wrong please tell me…I want to help you."

Tsukune pulled away from her touch. It was strange normally he would have loved the fact that she was touching him. But now…he did not want to be near her. He began to walk away.

Moka grabbed his arm "Tsukune don't walk away tell me what's wrong."

"SHUT UP MOKA JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." Tsukune yelled as he spun around. "WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I SAID IM FINE."

She simply stared at him her mouth slightly open as if to say something; the pink haired girl looked up at Tsukune with shock and disbelief in her eyes.

Tsukune looked at her. Sudden realization came upon him for what he had just done.

"Oh my god Moka…I'm so sorry…I did not mean too." He stammered quickly to her. She continued to stare at him; not saying any words.

"Moka I'm sorry please forgive me…I…I…didn't mean to…" Tsukune stopped there and just ran. He ran towards the doors that lead back downstairs. He ran as fast as he could for fear he might yell Moka again. Sadly with everything that happened he totally forgot about the blood he threw up.

All the while Moka stood there; still not wanting to believe that what had just happened transpired.

"Tsukune would never do something like that…he would never…never…" She did not finish her sentence because she began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(In the nurses office An hour later)**

"Mr. Aono once again there is nothing medically wrong with you." The school nurse Tsumugi Mayumi told him.

"But there has to be something wrong…look at me." He complained

Tsumugi sighed. "Granted your skin seems a little paler then the last time I saw you. And you do look a bit sleep deprived. But your weight is normal, your pulse is steady. So I can see no reason to keep you here."

"But…I have been falling asleep fine…I have been in the sun there is no reason I should look like this."

"You might be suffering from insomnia. And being out in the sun does not mean much here hardly ever any sun. Now if that is all then-"

"GOD DAMNIT THAT IS NOT ALL." Tsukune shouted.

His voice carried such volume that Tsumugi cringed. Tsukune sat back down in the chair he was sitting in and ran his hand through his hair. "That another thing…Rage…earlier…I yelled one of my friends…I yelled at her…I would never do that." He said quietly.

Tsumugi looked at the boy. "Ok Mr. Aono this is what I am going to do." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "I am going to excuse you from classes for the rest of the day so you can go back to your dorm and get yourself under control. Then I am going to suggest that you go see the schools counselor." She held out the paper to him. "Does that seem fair."

Tsukune got up and took the paper. "Yeah."

"Then good day Mr. Aono." She sat back down at her desk while Tsukune went to the door.

If she had looked up she might have noticed the dark look in his eyes when he looked at her. Then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The end of the school day) **

"I wonder what happened to Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

She and the others had been walking back to the dorms; well everyone except Tsukune and Moka.

"And my onee-chan is not here as well." Kokoa said to no one in particular

"Indeed. After lunch they both just…disappeared." Mizore added.

"I bet they both left so they could be alone together. I bet they are at Tsukune's dorm. With the door locked and lying on his bed doing-" Any further things she had to say were silenced by a blow from Kurumu on the young girls head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Outside Tsukune's dorm) **

Moka knocked timidly on Tsukune door.

"Tsu…Tsukune are you in there." She called.

There was no response. She tried to open the door but It was locked. And even after she knocked she still got nothing but silence.

"Tsukune I…I don't know if you are in there…but if you are please listen."

Still silence.

"I don't know what I did…that caused you to…to do what you did. But I want you to know that I am not angry at you for what you did. And I am sorry if I was prying into your own personal matters…that all I wanted to say Tsukune."

She waited for an answer but she got nothing. She stood there for a moment longer then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Inside Tsukune's dorm)**

Tsukune dunked his head under the water and held it there. He had filled his sink to the brim with cold water and had been dunking it for the past fifteen. He brought his head out and took a big lungful of air. The water dripped from his dark hair as he stared into the mirror. He watched his pale reflection stare back at him.

The lights in his bathroom begin to flicker. Tsukune closed his eyes and sighed. "Got to remember to change that light bulb." He reopened his eyes and looked back at the mirror and jumped back when he saw what was looking at him. It was himself only this one had red eyes and silver hair and the face was grinning at him.

Tsukune blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the mirror again and his reflection was normal. He shook his head and left the bathroom.

"It was the lights…they were…playing tricks on me." He told himself as he walked over to the couch and laid on it. He closed his eyes it was only six thirty but he felt tired.

While outside it began to rain and storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(12:15 am)**

Tsumugi Mayumi sighed; she was the last of the staff to leave tonight as always. Letting out a sigh she opened the door to the infirmary prepared to leave and lock the door.

"I'm almost scared with all those murders…Maybe I should start leaving earlier."

It was a stormy night and a flash of lightning made Tsumugi jump but it wasn't just the lightning that scared her out of her wits, a strange blood curdling laughter could be heard in the infirmary.

"You should have thought of that earlier." Said the silver haired red eyed monster; in a strangely cheery manner. It was sitting on one of the infirmary beds and was watching the nurse with its cold eyes.

With that Tsumugi began to get into a cold sweat and bolted out of the building.

The monster in response took an empty syringe and let out a chuckle. "I love a good chase it's almost like playing with food…hehe"

Starting to chase after the poor nurse the monster shouted "There's no way of escaping me, little nurse!"

"Oh kami this can't be happening please help me!" She cried as she ran faster.

After what seemed like an eternity of running the monsters chuckles and footsteps stopped. Tsumugi stopped to catch her breath by a tree, placing her hand on the tree between pants she managed to say "I think I gave him the slip."

"Oh really? Did you _really_ think that?" The monster obviously enjoying the look of pure unadulterated fear on its victims face let out a laugh that scared off even the ravens.

"Where are you, you demon?!"

"Now that's hardly a nice name to call me, I'm hurt." The monster said in a mock hurt voice.

The poor nurse was so frightened she couldn't run. As much as she tried Tsumugi's legs were like jelly that trembled in fear but never moved. So Tsumugi just stood there looking in all places with her limited eyesight to find her tormentor.

Suddenly the out of the tree dropped the monster still hold the syringe. "What is this?! This can't be real. It has to be a dream!" screamed the deathly scared Tsumugi.

"My dear girl" said the monster grabbing a hold of her then plunging the syringe into her both her eyes one at a time. "…This is a real nightmare!" Letting out a scream laced with pain that no one should experience the monster then grabbed the nurse's throat

"It's been fun but I'm hungry!" Letting out another demented laugh the monster stabbed her in the area between her stomach and intestines with the syringe.

Leaving exactly 50 stabs from the syringe before it broke inside of Tsumugi's 50th and final wound. Immediately afterwards she died, blood running everywhere, as the rain washed it all away.

Any remaining blood in the now deceased nurse's body was sucked dry in a matter of minutes by the monster.

"For such a lowly and inferior species fairy blood certainly tastes top quality!"

After enjoying its meal the beast walked away as the stench of death, blood and already decomposition filled the stormy late night air.

Walking towards the dormitories the beast let out one last laugh, enjoying the rush and freedom of which it felt. Standing for several minutes enjoying the stench of all things related to death the Monster finally began to move again and said as a conclusion to his nightly fun for this rainy night

"I'm never giving this up…never!"

The storm continued to rage as if fueled by the monsters hatred and blood thirst.

**(+ I would like to thank XxDarkfire9xX for providing the final scene for this chapter and hoped you all enjoyed it. Please R&R +)**


	5. Wolfs Bane

Chapter 5

**(+First and foremost I would like to welcome XxDarkfire9xX who will be joining my story staff. He has the unique ability to write the Fight scenes that you will be reading in the chapters from now on. And second this is going to be a gin focused chapter+)**

Gin smashed his hand through the wall when he heard the news. Tsumugi Mayumi had been found grisly murdered and drained of blood.

"Damn it Damn it." Gin yelled in his dorm room.

Nobody knew this but he and the young nurse had been having a relationship. Add her death with that of the other girls and he was very pissed off.

"This is going to end tonight." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin had gotten himself excused from class in order to investigate. He first went to the infirmary. The second he opened the door he drew back.

The infirmary normally had a clean sterile smell but now it had a different odor. It smelled of blood and death.

Due to Gin's heightened sense of smell and hearing he could almost see what happened last night in this room.

"The monster…it came in through the windows" He walked over to the window and touched it. "Tsumugi was leaving…she was leaving…and then" He smelled the lingering scent of fear in the air. "She was scared so she ran…away."

He left the infirmary and followed the scent. He passed a few students as he walked outside.

"She ran but he was a step ahead of her."

He continued to walk until he reached the tree where Tsumugi met her end. Even though it had rained he could still see the blood stains on the tree bark. "Hmmm she stood here to rest for a second…but then." He looked up into the tree and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Tsumugi." He said quietly. "But I promise that no more will die."

Then Gin smelled it, the monster had not stopped here…it walked through the woods.

Gin followed the scent of death and blood until he reached a clearing. He looked around.

"This monster has come through here…many times." Gin smelled the air to see if he could smell where the monster came from.

"The monster walks through here but he enters through…"

Gin walked a short distance and found out that the monster entered the clearing through a path that led to; the boys dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin sat down at his desk in the club room. It was empty and all of its members were still in class.

"The monster is a student. It attacks at night on anyone that it happens to meet. Victims so far include three students and a staff member. Its attack patterns resemble that of a vampire." Gin ran through all of the information he had.

"Only two vampires inhabit this school…Moka and Kokoa. But there is no way they could be responsible."

Gin closed his eyes and thought.

"Need to find someone who is not a vampire…but attacks like a vampire."

Gin had made a mental list of nearly all the students in this academy. Mainly due to the fact that when he was women hunting he need to know what kind of monsters they were. Or if they had any boyfriends that would pose a possible threat.

Gin ran through his list of male students with vampire like powers.

And only one student came to mind. Tsukune Aono. He may have been a human but due to the injection of Moka's blood he had all the powers of a vampire.

Gin opened his eyes.

"No way. There is no way that Tsukune could be doing this." He tried to assure himself.

However the fact was that he was not sure. He had heard from the girls of how powerful and dangerous Tsukune could be in his ghoul form. They said he had no control and that his ghoul form seemed to love death and destruction.

"Hmmm a being that is completely opposite from Tsukune. One that acts like a vampire…and can leave wounds like a vampire."Gin mused.

If Gin had not been so preoccupied with what he was doing he might have been able to hear that someone was outside the door and listening to everything he was saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(12:00 P.M)**

Gin walked into the clearing. He looked up at the sky and muttered a silent curse. It was a full moon tonight but there were so many clouds that he would not be able to use his full power until they moved. He sighed and leaned against a tree. It did not matter. He would simply wait here until the monster showed up.

"I swear to my friends and Tsumugi that this monster will be stopped tonight." Gin silently promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(12:45 P.M.)**

The Monster walked in the shadows of a clearing deep in the forests at the academy. The monster turned around and looked into what appeared to be empty space.

"You might as well come out. I know your there." The monster called.

And sure enough out of the darkness came Gin. His dark eyes staring back at the monster. They both stood there in silence.

There was the deadly silence in the clearing in the forest. Where Gin knew he and the monster were about to duke it out. Currently though the moon was covered by a peculiar cloud preventing Gin with his incredible eyesight from seeing the monster that hid in the shadows

"I knew I could find you; you bastard, you reek of death!" shouted Gin.

Clapping its hands the monster spoke "Congratulations Gin you found me. Although I was hoping you wouldn't so it wouldn't have to come down to this but you were digging to deep into something that does not concern you…and screw it I love a good fight!"

"If you want to fight then come out the shadows and fight me coward!" Screamed an infuriated Gin

"Alright if that's what you wish…" the monster said as the clouds moved allowing the moon to shine and for Gin to be at full power.

The monster remained tactically still in the shadows, so it could not be seen but unfortunately Gin could smell him and knew exactly where the monster was. As soon as the moon could be fully seen Gin began to transform.

_'It's the full moon, and this idiot challenging me I'll rip this thing to shreds for the whole school!' _Gin thought

Letting out a demented laugh the monster taunted Gin "Oh a Werewolf whatever shall I do?" Said the monster

At this Gin gritted his teeth _'Patience I want to bait him into thinking I'm slow he needs to make the first move!'_

"Alright if you're that naïve then I'll take the first move…" The monster continued to stand still.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked a fuming Gin. "If you won't take this seriously I will! This is for all the women you mercilessly slaughtered!"

Gin then charged at the monster at speeds no other monster could match.

Just before hitting the monster, it vanished into thin air "What the hell?!" shouted Gin "You coward!"

"What you think I'd just stand there? That was an afterimage dumbass!" At the same time Gin, was recovering from tripping on a rock where the monster was just a few seconds ago. After a quick recovery he noticed that the monster was high in the sky doing a drop kick at speeds Gin could only imagine.

Right before impact Gin narrowly managed to avoid the drop kick but wasn't so lucky with the crater which at the intensity of the kick had rocks and other jagged shrapnel flying at him.

"Aw crap this things powerful, but what is he?!" Gin avoided most shrapnel but got cut and nicked by several sharp stones.

By the time Gin was on his feet again the monster had retreated to the shadows only to fly (at speeds most eyes monsters and human could not comprehend) at the werewolf and punch him square in the chest.

The brute force of the punch sent Gin flying through several fairly thick trees. Bruising his back along with the several broken ribs he had just received from the punch. Now in the shade of the forest the monster was already next to him.

"You're lucky fool, tonight you get spared but remember don't try fighting me again or I WILL kill you!" Lifting Gin up by his uniform it punched the greatly pained werewolf straight in the face several times before dropping him on the ground and kicking him in the chest, breaking the rest of his ribs.

With so many broken bones the pain was so unbearable but Gin managed so say one last think before passing out "Sorry guys I failed you…" Followed by a groan Gin passed out from a mix of pain and exhaustion.

"You damn fool you shouldn't challenge what you don't comprehend!" Lifting him by the shirt again the monster took a bite at Gin's neck, drinking for about two minutes to take a precise amount of blood, enough to produce a short and temporary coma that would keep Gin out of the way until it was too late.

The monster made a disgusted face. "Ah nasty…you taste like…wet dog."

Slinging Gin across its back the monster walked back to the area between the academies campus and the forest they fought in. Lying him down for another to find him the monster walked off to enjoy the rest of the night.

**(+Kind of a lame filler chapter…but read chapter 6 because the monster has decided to step it up a notch. Please Read and Review+)**


	6. Awake of The Inner Beast

Chapter 6

**(Two days later) **

Gin lay on a bed at the academy hospital. Ruby stood by his side looking down at the president of the Newspaper club.

"Oh Gin…why; why?" The witch asked the coma patient.

When he had been found he was immediately brought to the hospital on the campus. Where the doctors had reported that he had lost so much blood that most of his systems had shut down and now with I.V's hooked up to him the systems were just beginning to restart. Doctors said it could take days even weeks for him to wake up.

Ruby sighed. When the Chairman had heard what had happened…it seemed that it had been the final straw for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Flash back to an Hour ago)**

_"I'm sorry Ruby but I have no choice." The Chairman told her. _

_"But sir we still are not sure if they are responsible you cannot simply-" Ruby began before she was interrupted._

_"Ruby enough; I am sorry but three students and a nurse dead. Now we have one in a coma due to blood loss. I can no longer turn a blind eye to this…Moka and her sister will have to be taken into custody. It is for the good of the students." The chairman said as he turned around and left the hospital room. _

_Leaving Ruby to stand there her head cast down in defeat. There was nothing she could do. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Normal Time and at the newspaper club room)**

"Where is Gin?" Kurumu asked.

Everyone was just milling around the club room doing their tasks when she spoke up.

"Here's a wild guess he is out snapping pictures of women's underwear and drooling over it like the pervert that he is." Kokoa replied as she looked up from her work.

That seemed like the most logical thing and everyone was about to nod in agreement when Mizore who came out from behind the corner where she wrote her articles stated.

"But he has been gone for two days…normally he would have come to at least try to grope one of us by now."

"That is true desu…where is he?" Yukari said

Before anyone make a response the door to the club room opened and in stepped at least ten men all of them wearing matching black uniforms and wearing dark sunglasses.

The group recognized the men as the chairman's personal security force.

One of the men stepped forward. "Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen." He said in a loud voice as if to make sure they heard them.

Moka stood up "Yes what do you want?" She asked while her sister gave the man a cold look.

The man cleared his throat. "By order of the Chairman the two vampires Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen are to be taken into custody for the crime of killing three students, an academy staff member and for placing the werewolf Gin into a coma. The two of you are to come with us."

Everyone gasped all except Kokoa who seemed to be on the verge of attacking the man.

"Now hold on. What proof do you have that they did this?" Tsukune yelled at the man.

The black clad man responded immediately.

"The wounds marked on the victims are clearly that of vampires and both of these girls are the only vampires that attend this school."

The man took made a wave with his hand and the other members of the Chairman's security force began to move forward. But they stopped when they saw the entire newspaper club move to block their path.

"There is no way we are going to let you take them desu." Yukari cried as she whipped out her wand. **(+Ahhh it's so cute…Yukari thinking she can stop them with her little pans and cards+)**

"Move out of the way or you will all be punished." The man said.

Both groups looked ready for a fight until both Moka and Kokoa pushed their way through.

"We will come with you." The pink haired vampire told the guard.

"Moka what are you doing?" Kurumu asked.

It was Kokoa who answered. "We are not going to let you guys cause unnecessary bloodshed on our part. Besides we will have this thing handled in like two hours."

Then the two vampires escorted by the security team were led out of the room.

Tsukune was about to go after them and demand to see the chairman about this. He was right at the door when he felt a sudden pain in his chest.

He gave a small yell of pain as he grasped the hurting area. The remaining three girls rushed over to help Tsukune and as soon as they helped him into a chair away from the door the pain vanished.

_'What the hell was that.'_ He thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(In Tsukune dorm room) **

"This can't be happening." Tsukune told himself as he paced back and forth talking to himself.

"Moka would not do something like this…I don't know about Kokoa but they can't be responsible for this."

He felt very sure about this. Tsukune knew that there had to be another reason around these attacks. And he was going to go straight to the Chairman's office and prove his friends innocence.

Tsukune began to walk to the door and he had his hand on the knob and just as it had happened in the club room; the pain returned to his chest.

"Arrgghh" Tsukune cried as he let go of the knob and backed away clutching his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

**'Hehe…'**

"Huh? Who's there?!" shouted Tsukune

**'I'm in your head idiot.'** Boomed an alien voice in Tsukune's head.

"Who are you?" Questioned a scared Tsukune.

**'All in due time boy, but perhaps we should speak face to face...'**

A maniacal laughter filled Tsukune's head as his vision blurred and he began to fall down abruptly, by the time his head hit the floor he was already unconscious.

As Tsukune began to waiver back into conscious he started noticing that there was nothing around him, everything was abysmally black.

But when Tsukune stood up he noticed that there was a spitting image of him, only this Tsukune had silver hair, crimson red eyes with black slits in the middle, and had sharp fangs.

Shocked by this Tsukune fell down ass backwards. "W-w-what are you?" Shouted the deeply disturbed Tsukune as he scooted away from the thing.

Chuckling this other Tsukune exclaimed as he walked forward

**"Well I am you but better…in every way. And on top of that, I AM NOT a weak human!"**

"Then what are you?" Said Tsukune, scared witless as he continued backed up until he hit something solid…

The decaying bodies of his friends Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, Moka and Kokoa tied to pike. At this he jumped causing this inhuman Tsukune to laugh hysterically.

After he finished his laughing fit the other Tsukune answered Tsukune's question.

**"Well you see I am death, fear and all the things that go bump in the night,** **I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright I am the nightmare of the living and a first of my kind, the first ever Intelligent Ghoul!" **_(~ E/N: Kudo's to the people knowing the reference ~)_

Upon saying this Tsukune's surroundings came to light, there were several gravestones with the names of all who had died due to the mysterious killing, there were also skulls of all shapes and sizes littering the room.

Feeling a wave of emotions ranging from fear to rage Tsukune got up right into the monsters face and shouted "What do you mean intelligent it's never happened before how the hell can you be the first and what's with these damn graves?!"

The Monster obviously infuriated by Tsukune's actions grabbed him by the throat and said in a mad tone

**"SHUT UP! Is it possible for it you to be even more idiotic?! I AM, no _YOU_ are the killer of these souls!"**

Carelessly throwing Tsukune to the ground he continued

**"And who the hell are you to challenge the truth no one ever thought humans could rise to power thousands of years ago so anything is possible! And I awoke because of your stupidity had you not fought with that vampire whore and tapped into my power I would never have been born, so thank you idiot!" **

Turning its back to Tsukune the Ghoul calmed down enough.

**"I Guess for your sake I should explain this in more detail…so why don't you get comfortable." **

The Ghoul snapped its fingers and chains burst out of the ground and shackled Tsukune holding him into place.

The ghoul started to speak again. **"You see…as you pointed out there have never been any intelligent ghouls…but then again I was created under unique circumstances. All thanks to that bitch Moka and her wonderful blood." **

"But…when you first took over…you showed no signs of being self aware."

The Ghoul sighed.

**"Yes I was like all other ghouls…a mindless killing machine I probably would have remained like that…if it had not been for that holy lock." **

Tsukune looked at his silver lock. "What do you mean?" The ghoul snapped his fingers and the Chains tightened.

**"Through the holy lock I was able to watch and learn. It worked like a medium. When you would tap into my powers I would search your mind and learn all that you knew. It was amazing all of this knowledge that you let go to waste filled my mind." **

"But…but how have you been able to take over my body." Tsukune yelled as he struggled.

**"Well as I said it was your training with that damn vampire that really woke me up." **The ghoul said as he sat on a gravestone.

"I don't understand." Tsukune

**"Well you kept tapping into my ghoul powers and when you did that I got stronger and was able to use your body while you were sleeping." **

"TO MURDER INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU BASTARD." Tsukune shouted as he tried to charge at the ghoul but the chains prevented him.

The ghoul got up and punched Tsukune in the stomach again and again.

**"Shut up; do you know what it is like to be trapped in someone's head for almost two years…drifting in and out and consciousness." **

The ghoul punched Tsukune again.

**"Well you know it does not matter; because I am taking over this body." **

Tsukune's eyes widened. "NO; NO YOU CANT."

The ghoul grinned evilly and placed its hand over Tsukune's face.

He suddenly felt pain from his head had traveled all over his body. It had focused most of the pain into his head and stomach.

**"IT IS MY TURN TO RULE THIS BODY! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE FREEDOM ANYMORE!!! YOU ARE WEAK!!!" **The Ghoul shouted.

Tsukune was in so much pain he tried to break the chains that held him but it seemed that here he was as weak as he was before.

"No….Stop….This is my…..body." Tsukune's visions were becoming hazy as he tried to stay awake. The pains pulsed harder and faster into his body. Every time his heart beat so did the pain as it pulsed with it. He lowered his head in submission as he heard the voice say one last thing.

"**Finally, now the real fun begins." **The ghoul said in a low tone as Tsukune closes his eyes in defeat of the pain. Then the darkness consumed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(+Ok to avoid confusion of I'm going to bold everything ghoul Tsukune says and keep Human Tsukune's words normal+)**

Tsukune opened his eyes; he got up off the floor and brushed himself off. He went over to the mirror and looked at himself.

**"Hmm hair and eyes are still the same…ah well guess they will change over time." **Tsukune said with a smile.

He took one final look at himself and then headed for the door.

**"Time to deal with the other girls." **

The ghoul licked it s lips and head out the door laughing softly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(+ And so Tsukune was the monster…which was pretty obvious I guess. What fate awaits the other girls and what is the ghoul going to do with Tsukune's body now that he has it under its command. I know but do you. Read Chapter seven to find out. Please R/R +) **

**_(~ E/N: I just want to say that I totally agree with the Ghoul, Tsukune is nothing but a cowardly spineless foolish weakling, he doesn't deserve the strength of the Ghoul, and I hope I can forc…persuade the author to let the 'bad' guy win this time. – Xadro p.s. oh and I hope Moka dies a very painful death, and she will even if I have to write it myself lol ~)_**

**_(Dark-Well I am that kinda guy who always waits for the day i can read something that has evil triumph, so long as the evil is not republicans. Xadro by the way i hope its outer Moka who is getting killed because man i hate her )_**


	7. One By One

Chapter 7

**(9:00 P.M.)**

Kurumu was just now leaving the school. She had decided to do a little extra work on the newspaper since Moka and Kokoa had been taken into custody by the Chairman. As she walked down the lonely path back the girl's dorms she was deep in her own thoughts. _'Could Moka and Kokoa really be the ones who have been killing all of these students?' _She did not like the idea but she had to admit that the evidence against them said otherwise. "I wonder how Tsukune is taking all of this he must be-"

Further thought was interrupted when Kurumu heard something behind her. Thinking it was an enemy she spun around and let her claw like nails grow out. "Whoever is following me come out now or die." She yelled into the shadows that grew in the fading light.

Out of the shadows stepped Tsukune. He was still wearing his white shirt red tie and light brown pants. He had his arms above his head and a slightly amused look on his face. "I surrender Kurumu…please don't hurt me." Then he started laughing.

Kurumu feeling embarrassed made her nails shorten. "I'm sorry Tsukune…I did not know it was you."

He smiled and lowered his hands. "It's ok you probably thought I was some kind of evil pervert or something."

Kurumu gave a small smile back. _'Hmm he seems oddly happy.'_

Tsukune began to walk towards her. "You know it is kind of dangerous to walk around here alone. That monster could still be on the loose." Tsukune told her casually as he slid one arm around her waist. "Would you care if I walked you to your dorm room?"

Kurumu felt herself getting hot and a blush was forming on her face. "Y…yes I…I would love that Tsukune." Kurumu stammered as he face grew ever redder. The two of them began to walk towards the girls dorms. Tsukune however was moving purposely slow and that was fine with Kurumu.

Once they had reached Kurumu's dorm room she grudgingly pulled away from Tsukune. "Um…uh thanks for walking me here Tsukune…I will see you later." Kurumu then turned around and was about to open her door when Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kurumu" he said sharply.

"Wha… what? Is something wrong?" Kurumu said as she spun around. He suddenly leaned in and began to nuzzle her neck. His hands went to her hips to hold her where she was. Having him unexpectedly close to her made Kurumu's heart begin to pound. "Tsukune… what, what are you doing?"

"Kurumu do love me?" He asked as his soft lips kissed her neck.

_'Oh my god we're necking!'_ she thought as her face went a deep red and her heart began to race even faster.

Tsukune then ran his tongue down her neck making Kurumu let out a slight moan.

"Answer my question. Do you love me?" He asked her again as he brought his face away from her neck and stared into her eyes with an odd intensity that Kurumu couldn't place so she just nodded. Her eyes never leaving his; for a moment she thought she saw a flash of red but thoughts of that vanished when Tsukune pulled her close him. Kurumu's breasts pressed against his chest. Tsukune's hands slowly went down and squeezed her soft ass. Kurumu let out another moan of pleasure.

"Would you be willing to do anything for me Kurumu?" He asked as he gave her perfectly shaped ass another squeeze.

"Y…yes Tsukune…ah…I would do anything for you."

Tsukune stopped what he was doing and pulled away letting Kurumu fall to her knees. "Kurumu you know the others…Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby…they will not let us be together. They will try and take me from you."

Kurumu still on her knees came to Tsukune and grabbed his arm. "No…they cant…I want you…I need you."

Tsukune smiled down at Kurumu and helped her up.

"Then would you be willing to do something for me?" He asked.

"Yes…I will do anything you ask of me." Tsukune smiled and brought his face to Kurumu's neck once more. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"I want you to kill the snow girl and the witches." He said. Suddenly before Kurumu could respond Tsukune bit down into her neck. The last thing Kurumu heard before she blacked out was the command. "Kill them all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune lay Kurumu down on her bed and then left the room. "That was too easy" The ghoul said as he closed the door and walked down the stairs away from the girls' dorm. "Now for the other three." He said with a smile. He eyes flashed red again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(9:25 P.M.)**

Mizore sat on spying post 243; which was in a tree that allowed the snow girl to look into Tsukune's room so she could watch him sleep. She even brought a night vision goggles so she could get a better look.

"Oh my Tsukune; this is my private time with you. No one else around to stop me from watching you, no big boobed succubus and no loli witch; It is is just-"

"You and I." a voice finished for her.

Mizore turned her head and in the dim light she saw Tsukune sitting right next to her. "Ahhhh" She cried in surprise and slipped off the branch she was sitting on. She would have fallen if Tsukune had not grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"Be careful Mizore." He said with a laugh as she got back into her position.

"I was just surprised Tsukune. I…did not hear you coming." She told him

Tsukune smiled. "Well I can sneak around silently if I want too…but I am nowhere near as good as you." Mizore looked down and blushed at the compliment. When she looked back up to say something she saw that Tsukune had vanished.

Mizore looked around. "Tsukune!? Where are you?"

"Down here." Mizore looked down and saw that Tsukune was down under the tree and looking up at her.

"Come down Mizore there is something I want to ask you."

The snow girl's eyes widened. _'He wants to talk with me…Alone…This is a gift from God.'_ Raced through her mind as she dropped from the tree and landed on the ground. She quickly stood up from her crouched landing with her back facing the tree. "What did you want to ask me Tsukune?"

"Well Mizore I was walking back to my room and…I just suddenly thought about you." He said casually

"Y…you were Th…thinking about me?!" She said in disbelief

"Yes about that night; where you and I were alone in the field of snow whites." Mizore blushed. She remembered that night well. How she had taken Tsukune from the rest of the group in hopes of seducing him.

"What about that night Tsukune."

"I kept thinking how sexy you looked." Tsukune said as he slowly began to walk towards Mizore. Mizore for some reason felt afraid. She could not explain it. She backed up but her back hit the tree so she was cornered.

And when Tsukune was an inch away; He kissed Mizore on her cold lips.

Mizore's eyes widened and then they closed. Her normally cold lips quickly warmed against his. Tsukune's left hand then crept under and up Mizore's shirt and took a firm hold of her breasts and gave then a squeeze. Mizore moaned. How long had she dreamed of this moment. How long had she wanted for Tsukune to do this to her.

Tsukune broke the kiss and looked at Mizore who stared back at him. Mizore do you want me to be with you?"

"Yes…Yes Tsukune I want you to be with me always. That all I want."

"What would you be willing to do to prove this?" He asked her.

"Anything; I would do anything that Tsukune asks of me." She answered.

"Kill Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari; that's the only way we can be together." Before Mizore could act Tsukune bit down into her neck and like Kurumu she passed out. With Tsukune's command playing through her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ghoul wiped its mouth as Mizore slid to the ground. "Two down, two to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(9:50 P.M.)**

"Hehehe" Yukari laughed a perfect image of a wicked witch plotting something evil. As she stirred the contents of her cauldron in her room quickly. "Once this love potion is complete and when Moka is proved innocent. I shall give it to both her and Tsukune and then all three of us will end up in a bed together. I will be the soft meat between two sexy bodies."

"Now that would truly be something but I think you might be crushed." A voice said right behind her

The little loli witch spun around and looked up to see Tsukune standing above her. "Tsu…Tsukune how did you-"

"You should really lock that door. You never know who might come in." He told her. Tsukune looked over into the cauldron. "And what is the academies cutest little witch brewing?"

Yukari who was not used to having Tsukune call her cute. Her face turned completely red and she started to think all of perverted thoughts. "I…I was making…a tonic…medicine for me." She replied quickly.

Tsukune gave a smile. For some reason it sent a chill down her spine. "It looks more like a love potion to me; now what would you be doing with this?"

Yukari lowered her head. Her face covered by the brim of her witch's hat. "Im sorry Tsukune; I know it was ba-"

She stopped talking when Tsukune bent down and gave her a little kiss on forehead. "My pretty young…tender Yukari. You don't need to use love potions to gain my affection." He said seductive tone as he ran his hand down Yukari's back sending shivers of pleasure throughout her little body.

"Yukari I need you to do something"

"What…what does Tsukune need me to do, desu?"

"The other girls…they would not understand our love would they."

"No…no they wouldn't."

"I'm holding this little contest. All four of you girls against each other and the last one standing wins my love."

Like the others before Yukari could respond to what Tsukune had just told her he bit down into her small neck; causing her to pass out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune left the little 12 year old on the floor while he licked his lips to savor the taste. "Ah she is so young, so sweet and so innocent. Now for the other witch; it's a four course meal tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(10:15 P.M.)**

Ruby locked the door to her office where she worked. "I'm so sorry Moka and Kokoa. But there was nothing I could do." She sadly to herself

Ruby suddenly felt someone's hot breath. Before she could turn around to look she was pushed and pinned to the wall. Ruby began to struggle. She was about to yell when a familiar voice reached her ears. "What's wrong Ruby I thought you liked this kind of treatment."

"Tsu…Tsukune?!" Ruby moaned as he groped her ass. "What are you doing?"

"What you have always wanted my dear Ruby." He whispered softly into her ear and then ran his tongue down her neck. Ruby felt her heart beat even faster as she let out another moan. "Ah please don't stop Tsukune." She begged him.

With Ruby faced and pinned to the wall she was unable to see the cruel smile Tsukune had on his face. "I will continue Ruby. If you would gladly do one small favor for me."

"What…whatever Tsukune orders me to do I shall do it." She told him.

Tsukune smiled. "You will see in just a second."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was slumped against the wall a small bit of blood trickling down her neck from the wound. Tsukune wiped his bloody mouth on the sleeve of his white shirt, and began to walk away. His once brown eyes now a glowing blood red color. "And now there is no one left to stop me. Provided the Chairman does what I expect him to do." The ghoul then disappeared into the shadows. Eagerly awaiting dawn.

**(+ Got to say I do like this evil Tsukune. Sorry for such the long wait on this chapter. Was on vacation and did not have much time to work on it. +) **

**(~ Evil manipulative Tsukune is indeed the best, and what's even better, a whole chapter without Moka, oh happy day! Yeah and sorry for taking so long for the edit, its summer and all. - Xadro ~)**

**(Dark-i had noooo part in this chapter and i would like evil Tsukune if it wasn't for the fact that he gave me a load of work. Oh and what summer? I have to go back to school starting tommorow Monday the 24th...damn...)**


	8. Darkness Falls

Chapter 8

**(+First I would like to congratulate my fight scene writer XxDarkfire9xX on the great four-way battle in this chapter. Please enjoy+)**

**(9:24 A.M) **

Kurumu's eyes opened; she then sat up in her bed and looked around her room. There was a horrible pain in the side of her neck. But she ignored it. She got up and then walked to the door and opened it. There was something she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(9:28 A.M.) **

Mizore pushed herself into a standing position. She had apparently fallen asleep by the tree where she and she then felt the throbbing pain on the side of her neck and remembered. "The others…" She growled. Her eyes had a dark menacing look in them as Mizore began to walk away letting her hands turn into ice claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(9:32 A.M.) **

Yukari rubbed her neck. "Ow…it hurts." She cried. She could figure out why her neck hurt so much but she did not really care about that at the moment. She grabbed her heart shaped wand off of her desk. Then walked out of her room with a creepy smile spreading across her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(9:36 A.M.) **

A crow brought Ruby her wand. There was a blood stain on the side of her neck but she took no notice of it.

Her face was cold and emotionless. "I will not fail in my orders." She told herself in a kind of zombie-like voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(9:40 A.M.) **

"THIS IS BULL-CRAP" Kokoa shouted at the chairman who sat behind his desk in his dark room office room.

"Kokoa please calm down." Moka pleaded with her enraged younger sister. The two had been kept in a cell like room for the night and that had not improved the young vampire's attitude. Things only got worse when the security force had taken Kokoa bat familiar and had put it in a cage. This prevented her from making any of her weapons. And now they were in the chairman's office trying to prove their innocence in this matter.

"The evidence we have against you is very great." The chairman said calmly. "The bite marks on the victims necks are that of a vampire. Also-" He looked directly at Kokoa "You would do best to keep your voice down when speaking to me young lady."

Kokoa scowled at the robed man and grudgingly took her seat. "Um excuse. May I make a small request?" Moka asked the Chairman.

He gave a small nod. "You may."

"Inner Moka has asked to come and present some evidence that will help prove my sister and I are not the ones responsible for this."

The Chairman thought about this for a moment. "She may come out…but if she tries anything I will judge both of you guilty and both of you will face the consequence." Moka nodded. The Chairman reached under his desk and brought out the whip Belmont and handed it to Moka.

She reached over and took it. She then felt herself going to sleep. And not a minute later the silver haired red eyed vampire stood before the Chairman. "ONEE-SAMA" Kokoa cried with joy as she hugged her sister.

Inner Moka gave her annoying sister a powerful shove and sent her sprawling onto the floor. "Thank you for releasing me Chairman." She said as she gave a slight bow.

"Yes. Now please present your evidence." He said in a flat tone.

"What I have is not necessarily evidence. It is more of a theory." The Chairman said nothing so Inner Moka continued.

"For the past few days I have sensed an aura growing is this school. It was a sealed kind of power like my own so only I was able to sense it. It was small at first so I took no notice of it. But then every day I felt it getting stronger. And this was after the death of all of the Students."

The Chairman had a slight amused smile on his face. "Interesting please continue."

Inner Moka nodded. "It soon became clear that this monster was draining people of their blood to increase its own strength which meant that it was weak at first. It required a daily blood in order to keep it going. While Vampires such as Kokoa and myself require only a small amount of blood every few days or so."

Kokoa watched her beloved older sister in a worshiping kind of way. "A very interesting theory; but unless you know the name of this monster I don't think I believe it."

"Oh I have the breed of this monster I also have the name of the student that it is." The Chairman was silent then he made a gesture that told her to say it. "This monster is a Ghoul and the student i-" She paused and had a pained look on her face as she said the next two words. "Tsukune Aono."

There was a moment of silence. The Chairman folded his hands and leaned back in his chair; while Kokoa stared at her sister with a disbelieving look on her face. "You think that the Aono boy. Whose monster powers I sealed myself is a ghoul and responsible for this." The Chairman asked

Moka shook her head. "No…I don't think Tsukune is even aware of what he is doing. I have had this fear ever since the other day during training. Tsukune's moves and his response are becoming a lot faster. It was great enough that he was able to defeat me."

"Some would call that good teaching." The Chairman reasoned

"The other me also said that Tsukune showed a great amount of anger the other day. Anger that he had never shown before to her."

"I have seen many young men his age get angry for no reason." The Chairman said. Inner Moka looked at the Chairman with her red eyes and he stared back at her. "You have made a good argument and I will look into Tsukune and see if his holy lock is working properly later in due time. But unfortunately you have no way to back up your theory so I am going to have to-"

"SHE DOES HAVE A WAY TO BACK IT UP." A gruff voice yelled. Everyone looked to see a panting Gin walk into the room and stumbling a bit as he did.

"Gin…I thought you were in a coma." Kokoa said with shock.

"Yeah I just woke up….and…." He paused as he shook his head a bit. "I am still a little groggy but then I heard what had happened to you and Moka so I came rushing over." He paused for another minute then rushed over to the waste basket and threw up. After another minute he wiped his mouth. "Sorry…the doctor said I should have stayed in the hospital but I had to come here." He walked over and stood beside Inner Moka. "What she said is true…I fought that…thing and it was Tsukune. Or at least an evil mirror version of him."

The Chairman eyed Gin. "You are sure that it was Tsukune Aono." His voice had become somewhat anxious.

Gin nodded. "Yeah it was him…then it was not him. This thing had silver hair and red eyes. It looked like the freaking devil. Also it was smart and I mean really smart."

Moka looked at Gin. "Ghouls are not supposed to be smart. They act on extremely heightened instinct." Gin gave a dry laugh. "Well heightened instinct does not explain how it was talking to me." Everyone even the Chairman now had a worried look on their face.

The Chairman reached over to his intercom and pressed a button. "Ruby please tell me the current location of Tsukune Aono." He waited for an answer but none came. He pressed the button again. "Ruby?" There was still no answer. "Where is she…she is never late for work." Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOM! A loud explosion rung throughout the campus grounds followed by aftershocks, this caused Tsukune who was standing on the roof to smile. "So it has started…fools."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a location several miles away near the cliffs of the school grounds three women seemed to be fighting a war with each other. Each was using every trick possibly in their arsenals, these women where Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, and Ruby Toujou.

Already the battlefield was littered with the freshly killed crows and carnivorous plants, Ruby's familiars. On top of that all of the girls were covered in bites, nicks cuts and other various assortments of wounds.

Locked in what seemed like everlasting stalemate Ruby piped up breaking the rhythm of growls and groans. "Cease this foolishness by my decree as the Chairman's assistant I order you to stand down and take your punishment!"

Waving her wand in the air ruby began to cast a spell as Mizore and Kurumu went in for the kill suddenly Ruby's wand began to shine as she screamed "Obrigas!" _(Galician for Bonds)_

At which chains broke from the ground restraining both of Ruby's would be attackers. As they struggled Ruby pulled out a whip that she had hanging near her panties. **_(Dark-uhhh where did I get that?) (+IDK But I'm loving this scene+)_**

As Ruby leisurely walked over to the preoccupied girls she cracked her whip and said "Are you girls ready to die?"

"No you damn Witch!" Shouted Kurumu as she broke from the chains which promptly disintegrated; seconds later Mizore froze her confines and spawned a snow doll that froze Ruby's legs.

Staring in shock at the two girls who overpowered one of her best spells, Ruby tried to break free from the ice around her feet as Mizore created an ice kunai and Kurumu's nails grew until they were easily as long and sharp as a short sword.

Both girls sprinted towards her as Ruby continue to struggle, and when finally she remembered that she was a witch and could easily free herself it was to late as Kurumu plunged her nails through the witch's chest fortunately missing any organs so Ruby survived the would-be fatal wound. For now.

Screaming in pure agony, blood was quickly pouring from the wounds and from a mix of shock and blood loss Ruby was rendered unconscious.

From a distance in the forest Yukari was watching this all unfold, worried that they would kill her mentor she waved her wand around attempting to distract the snow maiden and succubus long enough to wound them with her steel tarot cards.

Her wand began to shine as she shouted "Papurin!"

Originally being a spell Yukari had intended to see Moka's breasts the affect was the same as intended. Both Kurumu and Mizore stopped dead in their tracks as Mizore's and Kurumu's tops magically fell off and their bras unhooked.

Immediately noticing and flustered at that they grabbed the shirt and bra respective to them.

Under other circumstances Yukari would have ran out and laughed at Kurumu but this was for Tsukune so she raised her want again and cast another spell. By the time the still flustered girls had gotten they're bra's and shirts and put them on Yukari screamed, this time running out of the woods "Magia voar Tarxetas" _(Magic Flying Cards, Galician)_

Easily over 500 cards of pure reinforced steel went flying at the two Youkai, unprepared for such an ambush animal instincts kicked in.

Mizore created a shell of ice any cards that struck it were lodged into 6 inch ice. At the same time Kurumu grew her wings and flew upwards already noticing Yukari. Infuriated by the 12 year olds interference she flew towards the young loli and lunged with her claws.

Seeing this Yukari flashed a short smug smile and waved her wand, making all the cards that were still flying around come to her and create a barrier in front of her protecting her from the deadly attack. Sadly Yukari wasn't as smart as she thought she was, because if she was she would have known that mere steel could never hope to stand up to the nails of a Succubus.

Mere seconds away from the barrier Kurumu smiled smugly and easily burst through the barrier and stabbing Yukari with all ten sword-like nails, making Yukari scream out in pain and shock that her barrier and trusted cards failed her. After a few seconds of pure agony her tiny body couldn't handle the extreme pain anymore and shut down, rendering her unconscious.

Kurumu was laughing out loud, happy that she finally had taken revenge of all those times getting tin pans dropped on her head and all the times the little witch mocked her and her breasts. The laughter stopped when Mizore broke out of her ice shell and shards of multicolored ice shrapnel scattered all around her hitting everything in their path.

Kurumu was not prepared for this and before she could fly away to avoid she shrapnel several shards nicked her in several places and one larger piece even went right through her left wing making it impossible for her to fly away.

Wincing in pair and pointlessly flapping her wings trying to get off the ground so she could get in the air and thus upper hand Kurumu watched helplessly as Mizore created several Ice kunai and threw them at the beautiful busty girl, while most missed one stabbed right through Kurumu's other wing making her scream out in pain and she fell to her knees wrapping her damaged wings around her body.

The severe pain, something Kurumu was not accustomed to was, for her unbearable, Kurumu started to sob due a mixture of pain and knowing she had lost and thus failed Tsukune. This hurt her more than anything else.

Coolly Mizore walked up to her and said "Shut up or I'll torture you before I kill you."

Kurumu looked up and stared in the ice cold blue eyes of her once good friend "Why kill me, you have already won, please just leave me alone!"

"Because," Mizore paused growing her ice claws prepared to gut the succubus like a fish, as she walked over to t he busty girl "If you and those other girls are out of the way I can insure I will always be with Tsukune. Lifting her hand prepared to strike Kurumu a familiar voice rang out.

"Stop it Mizore!"

The Snow Women had just enough time to turn to see inner Moka sending a powerful kick right into the stalkers stomach forcing her to the ground.

Kokoa ran to the aid of her young witch friend. While Gin went to Check on Kurumu and The Chairman began to heal his assistant.

Inner Moka looked at Mizore with confusion and hate in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mizore? You could have killed her."

Mizore looked up from the ground. "Kill…I need to…must be with Tsukune." She said as if in a trance.

_'I wonder…could she be-' _Inner Moka Thought.

She then knelt down by Mizore and looked at her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw the wound.

"I thought so." She said to herself. "Everyone check their necks."

Kokoa, Gin, and the Chairman did as she said and they each saw the wounds on the girl's neck.

"Onee-sama is this what I think it is?" Kokoa asked.

Inner Moka nodded. "Blood control." She cursed.

"Blood control?" Gin asked.

"It's an old technique vampires used to control others for a short time. What they would do is insert a small amount of their blood into a person's body. Then that person would temporally be under the command of their vampire controller." Kokoa told the werewolf.

"How long does it last?" The Chairman asked as he picked Ruby up.

"Splash some cold water on their faces and they should come out of it." Moka said as she gave a swift punch into Mizore's stomach and she became unconscious.

She looked over at Gin and he did the same thing to Kurumu. Kokoa had no need to do it to Yukari. The witch had already passed out.

The group then collected the bodies and carried them back to the Chairman's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the roof; the fully transformed Tsukune narrowed his red eyes and gripped the wooden rail until it snapped.

**"Damn I was hoping the fools would kill each other."** He ran a hand through his silver hair as he thought.

**"No matter no matter; they are too weak now to actually put up a fight. All I have to do it deal with the vampires. The odds are still in my favor." **

The Ghoul smiled and then walked to the stairs that led downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa bandaged Yukari's stomach where most of the nails stabbed her, as Gin looked over the other girls' bodies for any other injuries. Although he would not say it aloud he enjoyed groping their unconscious bodies and not getting slapped.

Moka stood in the shadows trying to think of a plan. While the Chairman went to his intercom and turned it so that all in the academy could hear his announcement.

"Attention all students and staff we have an extreme emergency. There is a ghoul lose in the school. I want everyone to….Get out of this school as fast as they can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(+ And now the true Battle begins….In chapter nine. Not chapter 8. You will get to see some cool stuff in chapter nine. So please wait +)**

**_(~ Rewrote the large parts of the battle, in the old version Yukari beat Kurumu which is absolutely BS because Ruby was so easily beaten and she is a much better/stronger witch than Yukari ever will be, so made Kurumu win over Yukari, like she should, damn annoying little witch, 12 year olds are the worst, and in the original the author made Ruby beg for her life while wetting her pants in fear (well not the wetting her pants lol), which really I disliked because Ruby is one of my favorite characters lol. I still have the original if anyone is interested though – Xadro ~)_**

**(Dark- Xadro, you shall not prostitute my original work….I will! Just send me a message and I'll send you the both better and worse version of the fight. While proof reading this I was looking over the original I'm glad the whip near panties part was kept, in a way I can look back on it and laugh even more now. And yeah when chapter nine comes out, you, the reader are in store for a, pun not intended, beast fight!)**


	9. Kokoa's Unbreakable Pride

Chapter nine

**(+I have noticed the…ZERO reviews I have gotten lately people. I write because it is fun but this no reviews thing is getting discouraging. All I ask is that when people read these stories that they review them. Good, bad, anonymous reviews are all welcome.+)**

"I Repeat, evacuate the school as fast as possible A ghoul is loose." The Chairman's voice repeated through the intercom.

Every student and teacher in the school heard it and just like with normal humans mass hysteria and panic set in.

"Get the fuck out of my way." An older male student as he shoved through the crowded hallway full with shouting students trying to get to the exits.

Students were running all around trying to get out before they met this ghoul. Everyone knew that a ghoul was just as strong if not stronger then a vampire.

The teachers who normally would have been trying to calm the students down were also pushing their way through the crowds trying to get out before they were killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chairman watched as the mass of students ran out of the school. He then went back to his intercom. "All security forces gather all of the students and take them out of harm's way."

A female voice answered. "But sir we can't just leave you here unprotected."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself and I also have several powerful students here to keep me safe." He told the person on the other end.

"Chairman…if Tsukune does come here is no way we could beat him. He is our friend." Gin said. Then he looked over at Kokoa and Moka for support.

They said nothing but the Chairman did. "You don't know do you Gin?"

"Know what?"

With this Moka answered. "By the law of Youkai world due to the danger and deadliness of a ghoul they are to be…Killed."

Everyone in the room was silent after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! ASSHOLE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Shouted an arrogant student who had remained behind to challenge the ghoul.

**"Really? Are you sure you want to be talking to me? Are you suicidal, do you perhaps have a death wish?"** Smirked the monster glad that fortune had answered his calls for a few idiots to slaughter.

"Yeah I think I do got a death wish for yah!" Shouted the arrogant Student, who then began to transform into a Bilwis **_(An imp like creature that lives in murky damp swamps)_**

**"Wow and I thought your human form was ugly" Tsukune taunted.**

"Shut up! We're here to avenge everyone who fell by your hands and end your reign of terror!" Screamed the student as he transformed his clothes ripped apart and his face began to morph as his hair turned to green worms his face became a gimp mask and his skin became leather.

**"He has to be an Ogun, disgusting beasts, just like the rest of these idiots', lowly half breeds and rejects all of them."** mused the ghoul, sensing this was a distraction so he shifted into his battle stance and was prepared for anything.

Quite the opposite of what the three Kobolds **_(_****_a sprite of German folklore.)_** Although usually invisible, a kobold can materialise in the form of an animal, fire, a human being, and a mundane object. The_)_ wanted as they jumped towards Tsukune growling and snarling as they flew towards their target.

This only made the Ghoul's smirk widen as they flew at him one at the time so with several quick kicks and punches he disabled them for long enough for him to grab the filthy Bilwis.

As the farmer spirit thrashed and wailed the Ogun charged "LLLetT gGooo of (Arrogant Student)!" As the Ogun charged the Ghoul simply turned and smiled standing perfectly still, and at the last second kicked the worm monster directly in the face sending it flying.

**"It'll be out for long enough for me to play with my toys!"** Laughing its patented laugh the Ghoul picked up the Bilwis's fallen trident. Shoving the spirit onto the nearest tree he thrust the trident deep into the monsters chest blood splattering all over the tree.

Screaming out in pain this motivated the three recovering Kobolds to get up and flank the Ghoul. As they neared him the Ghoul smiled looking at the impaled Bilwis **"YOU get to watch them die."** Hearing this, the Kobolds charged, as they neared him the Ghoul flipped over the nearest ones head.

Before the creature could turn around the Ghoul had twisted the kobolds arm well beyond the breaking point, howling in pain the Kobolds knees would have buckled had the Ghoul not been holding the suffering creature.

Annoyed by the howls the Ghoul took the kobolds broken hand and used one of the sharper nails to remove the kobold's eyes then force feeding them to the kobold. Sick of this victim the Ghoul tossed the Kobold aside to rot a painful death on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the other Kobolds, still rushing to the Ghoul in hopes of overwhelming him. "**I did nothing, he was weak…"** Chuckling the Ghoul got into stance once again prepared for an easy take down.

The two Kobolds came in quick succession of one another the first getting right into the Ghouls face attempting to bite him. At this the Ghoul Grabbed the kobolds jaws with two hands and pushed them against each other until both jaws simply shattered.

Unable to truly express the pain the little Kobolds attempted to open is mouth after the Ghoul had let go. Perhaps the dumbest, and last thing it would ever do as many teeth fell from the now mute Kobolds mouth along with quite a lot of blood.

As the other kobold attacked Tsukune, the Ghoul shrugged it off and used its incredible speed to charge towards the mute Kobold, clasping its hand on the broken snout-mouth allowing insane force to propel the two into an old oak tree.

The Kobold's head was smashed into the tree, faltering but standing firm and refusing to break. Without as much as a flinch when blood splattered on the Ghouls face he continued to smash the kobold's face into the tree time and time again quickly forcing the life out of the now deceased Kobold.

The Ogun now getting up rushed towards the Ghoul at admirable speeds attempting to kick the murderer of his friends. As he neared the monster he quickly and yet forcefully threw a-what he thought-Ferocious kick which seemed sure to land.

In less than a split second the Ghoul had used the body of the dead kobold as a shield then tossing it aside.

Laughing an unusually carefree laugh the monster pulled out a knife that he stole from the Nurse after he had killed her. He kept on his person in times like these when he had a playmate and wanted to play 'Doctor'.

In fear the Ogun backed away "WWWhATTt aaaRreE Uuu?" wailed the Ogun with fear in every word it spoke. Smiling a Censure Cat smile pressing the button on the stiletto style blade as it flicked open he said **"It doesn't matter to meat like you"**

Kicking the Ogun in the head sending it through several trees and knocking it unconscious, the Ghoul then turned its attention to the Kobold who had not lifted a finger to help his comrade out of pure cowardice. Its legs like Jelly it could not move, nor speak.

In a casual stride the Ghoul walked over to the last of the kobolds. As it neared, the Kobold broke into an uncontrollable sob.

**"Fucking pussy you're ruining my mood!"** Exclaimed the Ghoul now several feet from the Kobold quickening its pace the Ghoul, as soon as it reached the kobold, stabbed it in the stomach first cutting up then down opening the Kobolds innards for all to see.

Smiling the Ghoul began pulling the kobold intestines out of its stomach and then shoving them down its own throat. As juices better left unnamed began to trickle down the wound the intestines fulfilled their purpose, chocking the last living kobold.

Returning to the Knocked out body of the Ogun he started using his Stiletto to pry the Ogun's mask open. As blood spilled everywhere the Ogun began to scream, but these screams where short lived and futile when the Ghoul soon pried the mask open, in a respect effectively removing the Ogun's 'Face'.

Well aware that the Bilwis was still alive the Ghoul cackled enjoying his fun. He walked over to the tree the Bilwis was impaled to and simply plunging the Stiletto into the Bilwis's chest then pulling it out.

Cackling again the Ghoul walked away simply letting the Bilwis bleed to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He is coming." The Chairman said as he looked out his large window

"Does he really need to be killed?" Gin asked. "Can't you just seal him again?"

The Chairman said nothing.

"I will hold him off." Kokoa said as she headed for the door.

"Kokoa no it is too dangerous you-" Moka started to say but her words fell on death ears because Kokoa was already out of the room with her Pet bat flapping behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune broke down the doors of the administration's office and looked around. It was a large building. In front of him there was a large staircase that lead to the upper floors of the building. There were stone pillars on both sides of him and doors that lead to other parts of the building.

**"What no guards…aww and I wanted a challenge." **Tsukune said with mock disappointment in his voice.

"IF YOU WANT A CHALLENGE GHOUL I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU." Shouted a female voice. From atop the stairs.

Turning the Ghoul smirked "**Oh well if it isn't little Kokoa…I would hardly consider you a challenge**" Said the emotionless Ghoul.

Grabbing her loyal familiar and turning him into her favorite mace Kokoa ran as fast as her feet could take her at the Ghoul and shouted "THIS IS FOR ONEE-CHAN!!!!"

The ghouls smirk widened as Kokoa attempted to swat the ghoul with the mace. Stepping to the side the Ghoul punched the young vampire in the gut sending her spiraling through the air _'**Hm…perhaps I should try a different tactic…lets how long it takes to turn her into an asset and break her pride**.'_ Thought the ghoul.

"**And you call yourself a vampire!**" said the ghoul with his creepy smirk still on his face.

"That was a lucky shot you bastard!" Said Kokoa again trying for a head on attack. When she missed her target again she was shocked when he didn't counter her but instead questioned her; "**And what reason have you to attack me and call me such names LITTLE GIRL?**"

Suppressing a shudder Kokoa readied her mace for another relentless strike. "Because you dishonored Onee-chan and locked us up, you're a lying bastard who betrayed us all!" She screamed at her enemy.

Running at a commendable speed Kokoa prepared for another strike, only just before she attacked the Ghoul rushed towards kicking Kokoa in the face making her drop the mace which the Ghoul picked up as kou wailed "KOKOA-SAMA!"

As the Ghoul strode towards the knocked down vampire he said "**Hiding behind excuses for your inability to properly utilize your weapon, looking towards your fascist _onee-chan_, you show a good deal of weakness and lack the capacity to better yourself**"

The Ghoul paused for a second as he hit Kokoa with an incredibly fast and powerful swing of the young vampire's mace, nothing like her attacks at all.

When Kokoa barely managed to roll to the side and avoid the strike the ghoul picked up Kokoa with one hand and dropped the bat-weapon for a better grip on the struggling girl. He punched her once again in the gut as he continued;

"**You choose the path of ignorance, you can't properly use your weapon of choice, and you hide behind the veil of your bitch sister. And yet you still have the audacity to call yourself a vampire, as far as I am concerned you're lower than a fucking goblin.**" Spat the Ghoul.

Tossing her aside the ghoul walked over kou, who was struggling to get out of weapon form without his masters aid. Picking up the bat once more the Ghoul tossed the weapon to the battered red head as she attempted to get up.

"**Here, prove to me your worthy of being called an elitist vampire. Should you, however disappoint me I have see no reason why I should not kill you.**" Said the Ghoul a smile running across his face.

Beyond the point of rational thought as Kokoa picked up her familiar, a burst of energy about half of that of inner Moka awakening surged the area. While the sky didn't turn crimson the whole sky darkened considerably.

**"**_HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INSULT ME, MY ONEE-SAMA AND ABOVE ALL CALL ME IGNORANT?!_"As Kokoa said this the surge of Yoki surrounding the vampire dissipated several changes were apparent.

She looked about as old as her sister unsealed for and the most desirable aspects of Kokoa increased in size and she grew taller and seemed more mature.

'**So all this time she's been sealed somehow…**" This adding to his shock _(**Dark-you know the calm collected kind of shock not the "OH SHIT" KIND**) **(+Hell hath no fury like a women's wrath. Its worse then their scorn+)**_

The unsealed Kokoa changed her weapon into a elegant rapier.

In a matter of seconds the Ghoul's face had changed radically from a simple smile to a smirk to a Cheshire smile, he then erupted into a fit of insane laughter.

Upon finishing his fit Kokoa had simply vanished. The Ghoul immediately turned putting his arm up to guard against an impending assault. To his surprise Kokoa had jumped in the air and was preparing the slash him in half.

Noticing this before it was too late he rolled forward as Kokoa hit the ground with her rapier slicing it, leaving a big cut right into the floor. She immediately twisted her upper body and cut the Ghoul in the back as she had prepared for this.

Feeling the blade cut into his skin along his back a warm substance trickled abundantly down the back of Ghoul's shirt. As the vampire's blade went as high far as Kokoa's arm had allowed it, the Ghoul jumped back and thrust his elbow straight into Kokoa's face.

As she was sent spiraling into a nearby wall the Ghoul ran at speeds slightly less than the vampire was flying at, jumping into the air preparing for a hammer kick.

The flying Kokoa was fortunately still conscious and took advantage of her momentum to position herself so as she would hit the wall with her feet would hit the wall and could this way avoid being crushed into the wall and leaving her as unscathed as possible. Luckily this worked and perhaps even saved her life when the Ghoul's hammer kick touched the ground and anything in a 2 yard radius was split to bits.

Getting up immediately afterwards the Ghoul chuckled "**And if you think you're a formidable opponent for me then you're dumber then a sack of shit. Because you see I've been compressing about 75% of my power.**" The Ghoul then allowed a bit more than the young vampires Yoki to surround his fist

"**Before I make the finishing blow, I have one question young vampire.**" Said the Ghoul, with his signature smirk plastering his face.

"_And what makes you so sure?_" Taunted the vampire then continuing "_But by all means before I kill you I might as well satisfy your thirst for knowledge._"

"I would like to know. Like I said before…you have the audacity to call yourself a vampire, but has it ever once crossed your mind to think for yourself for once and be independent like the other pussy vampires?" Asked the Ghoul

"_…No because, while it may not seem it I understand the fact that to better myself, I need others, which is why the fact that you're so smug shall be your undoing._" Readying her rapier she charged at the satanic boy, '_This is it, one of us is going to win and it's now or never!_'

A millisecond later the ghoul ran towards his enemy Yoki charged fist reeled back for the finishing blow.

As Kokoa swing her blade at the speed of a Werewolf's claws the Ghoul ducked at the last second then grabbing the blade with his spare hand blood running down it. Now paralyzed with fear Kokoa was hit with the brunt impact of Ghouls mighty uppercut sending her flying.

Now the barely conscious Kokoa laid on the ground. The Ghoul just starting to work up a sweat walked casually over to the fallen vampire who became resealed. Picking her up by the neck he pushed her against the nearby barely intact wall and began sucking on her blood after he had his fill he tossed her to the side.

"**Dear girl you provided a good fight and in turn you have earned my respect, truly…even for a vampire…and for that, I give you a painless death." **He saidin a mock polite tone. Tsukune opened his mouth a brought his fangs an inch from her neck when a powerful commanding tone came to his ears.

"PUT HER DOWN."

Tsukune turned his head around and atop the stairs stood Inner Moka. The magic whip wrapped around her thigh.

The ghoul smirked and dropped Kokoa to the ground.

The vampires' burning red eyes glared into the narrowed eyes of the ghouls.

**(+Quote from Kung fu panda.** **_Tai lung: "Finally a worthy opponent. Our Battle will be legendary."_ Which is what you will get in the next chapter. Please review+)**

**(Dark-Two fights in one, you guys lucked out with** **this! Also, that beast fight I mentioned? Not these but still the Kokoa fight came out well)**


	10. The Ghoul & The Vampire

(Chapter 10)

Moka and Tsukune stared at each other. Their blood red eyes locked together and unblinking. The air was thick with their arua. Kokoa let out a small groan. She was barely awake and had reverted back to orginal form.

However both Tsukune and Moka ignored her precense. Kokoa meant nothing to them as of this moment.

**"What's wrong Vampire you don't look happy to see me." **The Ghoul said with a smirk.

Moka continued to look down at Tsukune from the top of the stairs. "Seeing you only fills me with rage ghoul."

The ghoul had a mock hurt expression on his face.** "Oh now that is cruel Vampire. And I thought that we had something special."**

A small hiss escaped Moka's lips. "You will release Tsukune and return him to normal."

**"Hmmm uh no I won't be-" **Any further words were cut short when Moka slammed her fist into the ghouls face sending him flying backwards into a stone pillar.

"That was the wrong answer." Moka said as she cracked her knuckles.

Tsukune pulled himself off the cracking pillar and set his jaw back into place.** "I have waited so long for this moment."**

Tsukune with blinding speed ran at Moka and rammed his fist right into her stomach. Moka doubled over from the extreme force the punch was delivered and had the wind knocked out of her. Tsukune then grabbed her neck and lazily threw her over his shoulder.

She only flew a few feet before she flipped back over and was back on her feet. "That was pathetic Ghoul."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and a deep animal growl came from his mouth as he charged at her with intent to kill. Then Mokas fist crashed into his stomach doubling him over like she had been a second ago. She then delivered a kick to his chest that sent him flying through a wall. Bricks fall to the floor and dust came into the air. Moka heard a small moan of pain.

She had hurt the ghoul.

"Whats is the matter ghoul? Is this the first time you have fought with a real oppenent? Not as easy as attacking unsuspecting women or adrinline ran males is it?" Moka taunted

The wreckage stirred. Out of a pile of birks the ghoul rose. his face covered in dust. His red eyes glowing. "**I AM PISSED OFF NOW." **

He leaped into the air his eyes blood red and aimed mid air kick for Moka's head. Moka stood her ground until the shoe was about to come into contact with her head. She grabbed her opponents foot and gave it a quick twist. Suddenly shifting her weight she brought him crashing down onto the floor. She then brought her fist to where his head was. Tsukune dodged it at the last second and then followed with a strong uppercut that sent Moka staggering back a bit.

**"This not over yet Moka. I Have Not Yet Begun To Fight." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin and the Chairman watched the two beings fight each through the monitors in the Chairman's office.

They watched Tsukune jumped into the air and get behind Moka. He reached behind Moka and grabbed her hair and pulled. Coping with the pain Moka brought her right arm back and slammed her elbow back against Tsukune's cheek.

Moka then reach up and grabbed Tsukune's right wrist and twisted it backwards behind his back. The ghoul screamed as Moka broke his wrist. Tsukune leaped up into the air and across the room to put some distance between the two of them while the ghoul's wrist healed

"You Coward." Moka growled. Within the blink of an eye Tsukune suddenly appeared behind her and drove his fist into Moka's kidneys. As Moka's body twisted to accommodate the ghoul's fist she wailed out in pain.

Tsukune then slammed his fist into Moka's back making her drop on hands and knees to the floor.

"This battle is intense. I have never seen Moka fight like this." Gin said as he watched Moka get up and continue her attack.

"A ghoul and a vampire…Two titans with immense power; battle each other in a deep battle in which there can only be one victor." The chairman said solemnly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ghoul was thrown back onto the wall. Moka holding him in place with one hand her other drawn back. "This ends now ghoul. Prepare for death."

The ghoul's eyes widened."Moka please don't hurt me." He said this in Tsukune's kind and gentle voice.

Moka's eyes grew soft and her hand faltered for a moment. And that was all the ghoul needed. Not wanting to lose his chance he broke free of Moka's grip and then gave her a solid upper cut.

Spiraling through the air the ghoul then jumped after her and kicked her sending her to the now broken floor. Moka was struggling to get up to no avail as the ghoul placed his foot on Moka's chest preventing her from moving.

**"How pathetic. I expected you would have given me more of a challenge Vampire." **The ghoul hissed.

"I am not the one who uses cheap tricks so he can save his own miserable life. But rest assured I will kill you and save Tsukune." Said Moka persistently trying to push the Ghouls foot from her chest.

The ghoul suddenly burst out laughing. It was a deep powerful laugh that filled the halls. **"You idiot…don't you get it. Tsukune and I are one. If you kill me he will die too." **

Moka bit down on her lip. He was right. If she did kill this one she would kill the real Tsukune as well. There had to be a way out of this…

"I demand you fight the other me for Tsukune's life." Shouted the silver haired vampire.

The ghoul stared down at her. Its eyes slightly widened in interest. **"Explain." **

"You have taken over Tsukune's mind and thus his body. I demand a battle inside his mind. If I defeat you then you must return control back to Tsukune." She said.

**"Very well I accept just know that when I kill you it will be as painful as it is in real life"** Said the Ghoul **"We will both go into a trance no chickening out now vampire bitch."**

They both sat on the ground and entered a deep sleep almost immediately after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Inner Moka arrived she was on a dark place it took a moment but she soon realized that she was in a graveyard. There were tombstones with the names of all the students that the ghoul had killed.

She also saw an empty one. And on the stone above it, it read _'HERE LIES MOKA AKASHIYA THE VAMPIRE BITCH. MAY SHE REST IN PIECES.'_

"Come out and fight you murdering corpse, or are you afraid that you might lose?" Moka yelled.

There was a dark chuckling. **"Who is hiding bloodsucking whore."**

Moka turned around the Ghoul was sitting down in a chair which had Tsukune behind it bound by chains and gagged.

With a smirk he rose from his throne **"So? Are you ready…cuz there's no backing down now!!!"** Laughing in his trademark laugh he rose ready to charge at her. Immediately the ghoul charged his left fist in the air ready to strike.

A seemingly fast move to most but Moka saw it as a clumsy and reckless move, quickly dodging it grabbing the Ghouls arm from behind and kicking him in the back, letting go just before sending him flying. She then took her left hand and struck at both of the Ghouls knees. Hearing a satisfying snap and a howl of pain. Moka grabbed both of the ghouls arms. She delivered a powerful kick to Tsukunes' back. Again she heard a sickening _CRACK_ and another howl of pain.

"Now both your arms and your legs are useless. And you're telling me you managed to kill all these fools?" asked Moka as the Ghoul collided into a wall rubble and debris falling on it. "Then they must have been sad excuses for monsters…KNOW YOUR PL-"

Her famous saying was rudely interrupted by an unscathed ghoul appearing behind the unsuspecting vampire, grabbing hold of the vampires shoulder turning her around and performing an impressive uppercut.

**"Shut the fuck up you damn elitist vampire!"** Said the ghoul as a shocked Moka was sent spiraling upward easily twelve feet in the air.

"_I dont understand how could his injuries heal that quickly...wait thats right this is not the real world...normal injuries like that dont work here." _

Smiling the Ghoul jumped up to meet Moka quickly punching every weak spot on her body lightning fast.

**"Eat this!"** Tsukune shouted. He slammed his fist into her. Barely able to stand she was totally defenseless. Every punch packed a bit of the Ghouls endless Yoki thus in the end for a vibrant finish all the Yoki gathered together and exploded into dark fireworks as the Ghoul landed softly on the ground.

**"You where saying bitch?!"**

She cried out in pain and spat up blood. She could feel a couple ribs snap as she collapsed to the ground.

**"Where's your arrogance now, huh?!**" Tsukune demanded as he calmly walked towards her.

The stamina of vampires came in use as Moka got up almost instantaneously with bruises everywhere visible and a slight limp.

As Moka tried to stand the Ghoul cackled as a skull appeared in his hand, with a firm grip on the skull he ran towards the vampire and thrust it into the girl's stomach.

By the time the unfortunate vampires was ready to put up a defense the skull shattered upon contact. The ghoul quickly jumped back as the fragments surrounded Moka bursting into flames of pure darkness.

The Ghoul continued to laugh maniacally as Moka was engulfed in the unholy fire. **"Do you like it?** **Now who said Ghouls didn't have some tricks up their bloodstained sleeves?" **Moka deep inside the everlasting flames collapsed in pure exhaustion not at all burned by the fire.

At this the Ghoul continued to laugh almost doubling over out of laughter, but regained its posture before that could happen continuing his villains speech **"You see, that is a heredity power that I learned through the blood of one of my victims Kasha Flames! Instead of killing you it steals your Yoki and transfers it to me making me even more powerful!"**

As the vampire's powers surged through the Ghoul he noticed something odd, a weak vampire engulfed in withering fire struggling towards the Ghoul. Laughing it off he turned **"The flames they should never go out what the fuck is with you?!"**

As the last of the flames disappeared a rejuvenated Moka smirked brushing some hair out of her face. "To be defeated by a killing machine, my pride could never allow that to happen; besides I'm not leaving without Tsukune"

The Ghoul paled as he noticed that his enhanced yoki was nothing compared the vampires steeping back uncertain of what to do next. He was caught off guard when a praiseworthy lightning fast roundhouse sends the Ghoul flying.

Hitting a wall the Ghoul quickly got to its feet attempting to dodge Moka's attack, an open palm to the chest at speeds that would make a were-wolf jealous.

At the last second the Ghouls eyes widened as a Rosary similar to Moka's appeared in the open palm of the vampires hand, suddenly all of the Ghoul's powers simply dissipated.

"It's a good thing you absorbed my powers, which gives you all the weaknesses of a vampire, did you ever think about that fool?"

**"Damn elitist vampire, don't underestimate me!" **He charged at her, focusing all his strength into his hand.

She then threw herself at her foe. Her speed and agility easily allowed her to avoid his fast but clumsy attack. Smiling Moka grabbed the Ghoul by the shirt punching it several times in the face before sending it flying with one reverse roundhouse. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Suddenly the surroundings began to crumble around them and suddenly with a start outer Moka awoke from her mental fight noticing the Ghoul Tsukune attempting to get up but collapsing saying only one thing before falling unconscious **"Damn it"**

Smiling Outer Moka began to unbutton Tsukune's shirt mumbling some unknown language and placed her hand on Tsukune's.

**_~Flashback~ _**

"Chairman, I have a question? Is there anything we can do to seal the Ghoul in Tsukune?" Asked Moka who was sitting down in the chairman's office. She had wanted to speak to him alone before She went to speak to the ghoul.

"Well Ms. Akashiya I believe I may have a solution but if you will excuse me I must find the book relating to it." Said the ever smiling Chairman.

He then got up from his chair and searched a specific part of his library until he came upon a book with a title in letters illegible to Moka.

He then opened up to a specific page handing her the heavy book saying "Here subdue the boy first then follow the instructions on this page, the instructions have a translated version on the other side.

"Thank you Chairman Sir!" Exclaimed Moka who then walked out of the office and closing the door behind her.

**_~End flashback~_**

Finishing the necessary procedure to create a Solomon's seal Tsukune's holy lock just fell off and when it hit the floor it disintegrated in a fine dust. And on his wrist a burn mark of a ring began to form, similar to the one on his exposed chest where Moka was still holding her hand, which glowed slightly.

Then inside the ring a hexagram began to show. And in the gaps of the hexagram six small dots appeared. This was Solomon's seal. The burn mark was bright red at first but then it began to fade until it could no longer be seen.

Outer Moka hugged Tsukune close to her as The Chairman, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Gin ran down the stairs.

Tears were starting to fall down her eyes. "It's over…its over…this nightmare is over."

**(+OR IS IT…STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON.+)**

**(Dark- Was that beast or was that…short...hehe sorry for over hyping that, there seem to be very few of my works that in the end I like. Also I wasn't aware of another chapter so it'll be a shock for me too.)**

**_(~ Hmm no mushy Tsukune/Moka stuff so far, so nothing had to be edited out luckily, hope you liked the chapter, one more after this one. - Xadro ~)_**


	11. The beginning of the end

(Chapter 11)

**2 weeks later**

Tsukune lay on a bed at the academy hospital. His still silver hair matted over his face. Wires connected to machines had been attached to his body contanstantly monitoring his vital signs. After the seal had been placed on Tsukune he like Gin had gone into a coma. When he had been transferred to the hospital his entire harem of girls never left his side.

"This is completely unfair Desu. They have strapped down like he is a criminal." Yukari piped.

She was referring to the heavy restraints that were attached to Tsukune's wrists and ankles keeping him from moving. There were even four armed guards outside the room. The entire ward had been evacuated and reserved just for Tsukune because of this.

"It was the chairman's orders. Tsukune is now considered a major threat to the academy." Ruby said with her face cast down.

"B…but that was not Tsukune…It was that…GHOUL." She spat out the last word.

Ruby only shook her head. "There was nothing to be done. We are not completely sure the seal worked…he could still be-" She fell silent not wishing to finish the sentence.

"I fucking glad he is chained like that. The bastard deserves nothing better for what he did." Kokoa Shouted. She would have said more if Mizore had not frozen her in a huge block of ice. The bat Kou began making frantic yells as he tried save his master.

"Shut up Kokoa. We don't need to hear it right now. Right guys." Mizore said in cold chilly voice.

Everybody nodded. Except Moka who stood in a corner.

_'This is all my fault.'_ She thought. _'I must have done something wrong with the seal… that's why-'_

**_"Stop whimpering like a child." _**Her inner self scolded her. **_"You did nothing wrong…this is simply a result of the damn ghoul…may that laughing smirking bastard rot in hell." _**Inner Moka said bitterly in outer Moka's mind.

_'What do you mean?'_ Moka asked/thought to her inner self.

**_"Right now the seal is containing the ghouls' dark personality. Sort of how the holy lock worked only stronger." _**Her inner self answered.

'_Ok I understand.'_

**_"So right now Tsukune's good personality is reclaiming control over the mind and body. It's just taking a long time." _**

_'That's good then right?'_

Her inner self was silent for a moment.

_'What's wrong?'_

**_"There is no guarantee that it will work. Tsukune might wake up and be his old self…or he might stay in this coma forever…I don't know." _**

Moka was about to ask more however before she could one of the guards entered the room.

"Visiting hours are over." The guard said in a deep emotionless voice. The girls looked at him and were about to argue. But the other three guards entered the room with the hands on their weapons. These men had been given specific orders to remove all people from this room; even if they had to use force.

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby looked at each other then left the room after saying goodbye to Tsukune's unresponsive body.

Kokoa who had broken free of the ice and with Kou faithfully on her shoulder stared down by Tsukune. "The second you get out of that coma…I will be back for round two." She said with absolute hatred in her voice. Then she left via the window.

Moka was all alone in the room. She walked over to the Tsukune. She looked at his restrained body. His silver hair and his pale face; he looked so different now. She bent down and whispered into his ear. "I am so sorry Tsukune…this is all my fault…it was my blood and my training that turned you into this thing…I hope that when you awake…you will forgive me."

She then did something that even her inner self had not expected. She pecked him on his lips. **(+HAHA YES I DID IT XADRO+)** And then she left the room.

Now Tsukune was by himself in the bed. Restrained on the bed and hooked up to machines. Then one of the machines gave a small beep. A beep that indicated when the patient moved. Tsukune's hand had made a small twitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In a human city)

Inside a tall building with hundreds of workers busily scuttling around like insects; Kiriya Yoshi walked. Kiriya Yoshi who had helped almost destroyed Youkia Academy. Who was part of the evil and powerful corporation Known as Fairy Tale.

He was dressed in his usual strange attire and carried a folder under his arm. He had his usual smile on. His strange eyes looking back and forth as he passed the workers. To most people they seemed like normal humans. But they were really monsters. All of the people who worked for Fairy Tale were either monsters or extremely wicked humans whose own kind would consider monsters.

Kiriya took and elevator to the top floor of the building. This was actually the main headquarters of Fairy Tale. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Kiria walked out and entered a large white room.

There was a desk in far side of the room, next to it were two double doors.

The women, who was sitting behind the desk, saw Kiriya and stood up. "Good afternoon sir." She said politely "Do you have an appointment?"

"Nope." Kiriya said absently as he kept walking.

"Um sir…I'm afraid that unless you have an appointment then I will have to ask you to leave this floor." She said timidly

"Oh this is just going to take a second so I will just go in." Kiriya smiled at the girl and kept walking.

"But sir you can't go-" But the young secretary girl was rudely interupted because Kiriya had suddenly appeared behind her. And with a swift almost fluid motion broke her neck.

The women body gave a small twitch then fell to the floor.

"So annoying." He said with a sigh as he opened the double doors and stepped inside.

The office room was large and dark. Furniture set around, a book shelf, and a painting here and there.

And at the end of the room set in front of a huge window that overlooked the human city. Was an oak desk with a computer on the side.

And sitting in the Chair behind the desk was no other but the leader of Fairy Tale.

"Hey Hokuto buddy…uh you're going to need to hire another secretary." Kiriya said with a guilty smirk.

Hokuto Kaneshiro looked up from his work. His eyes flashed a bit from behind his glasses.

"You know that's the seventh secretary you have killed. And I am running out of excuses to hire new ones…they are all going to be too afraid to come up here and work if you keep killing them." He said with a touch of anger in his voice.

Kiriya laughed and sat in a chair in front of the desk. "Well they keep asking me if I have an appointment…and when I say I don't have one…they tell me I need to leave...and so I have to kill them." He said innocently

Hokuto sighed. "What do you want? Unlike you I have real work to do…you might try it sometime; but no you go off and play and spend our valuable resources."

Kiriya smiled. "Oh stop I actually brought you something you might find interesting. It involves the Academy."

Hokuto went back to his work. "Don't want to hear it." He said as he typed.

"But it's about your little friend…you know the Aono boy." Kiriya replied as he held out the folder.

Hokuto stopped typing at once and took the folder. He opened it and began reading it. A smile started to form on his face. "Is this information accurate?" He asked.

Kiriya nodded. "Our informants' also got some video footage that they were able to steal from the Chairman's security logs."

Hokuto finished reading the file. He closed it and set it on his desk. A huge smile was now on his face. It was a dark and evil kind of smile. "Well, we will have to meet this new ghoul wont we." He started laughing.

Kiriya smiled. "This is going to be very very fun." He said as he joined the laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II

**(+*Evil laughs* Yes I am making this a two part series…and if you want to see what will happen. If you want all the question…that I think went unanswered in this story to be revealed then you will all have to read PART II OF NIGHTMARE….Which I am still thinking of a title for. Please read and review.+)**

_**(~ So yeah, it wasn't as bad as I expected, just a little peck on the lips from Moka, but we all know what the other girls did during the night sneaking in the room and well you can imagine the rest. Well I can say that we have some nice ideas for the second part of the story (which will probably just be named Nightmare Part Deux or something.) so just stay tuned, and off course suggestions are always welcome – Xadro ~)**_

**(Dark-short huh? well it has to be, the calm during the eye of the storm, you know? ....well its also the calling of a new plot dragon...and sadly the call of something that makes me muster the power to finish my god awful homework! Yeah so Nightmare something simething (Part.2) will be up as soon as possible peoples!)**


End file.
